The Transformation
by Liizziioo
Summary: Kagome has been protected from her demon side for years because of her father's spell. What would happen if Kagome became like Inuyasha? Does she want to be normal again?... Or as normal as she was... InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha does not belong to me he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei…

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please try to be kind… All reviews are welcome just don't be too harsh: Constructive Criticism is best. (Characters _will _be OOC later on)

**Xxxxxxx Moonlit night xxxxxxX **

Kagome walked out of the well house and into the light of the moon. The moonlight passed over every feature of her face illuminating the corners of her eyes, her lips, and her mouth currently caught in a grimace of pain.

"I have to change my clothes before anyone notices how hurt I am." She said as she glanced at the deep gash in her arm. "It was my fault this happened to me in the first place… Just because I'm too weak to defend myself… Everyone has to protect me and then help me if I get hurt… I don't want to be a burden…"

It was bleeding profusely and every step she took brought her closer to her shrine home and drew more blood. Kagome became dizzier and dizzier now realizing it would be a miracle if she made it to her room without fainting.

The demon that had done this to her had been searching for pieces of the Sacred Jewel.

**Xxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxX**

In the darkness of the night a plant demon attacked Kaede's village. It had been lured there by the Sacred Jewel shards in Kagome's possession and was attacking the defenseless inhabitants. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were trying their hardest to hold it off while Kagome and Shippo rushed the remaining villagers to safety.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel you human filth." The huge plant demon screeched. The demon had a sacred jewel shard embedded in its forehead and was possessed by its now evil aura.

"Over my dead body." She had screamed back not noticing that the rest of the group were too busy defending themselves against the many tentacles of the demon to help her. Kagome eyed her bow and arrow that she had dropped a few feet away when the demon had first turned on her. When Kagome made no move to escape or hand over the shards the demon attacked.

"I'll just have to pry them from your cold, dead hands." The plant demon yelled before redirecting one of its tentacles away from a severely frightened Shippo and towards Kagome.

Kagome was in close range of the attack and had no time to try to dodge or grab her nearby weapon. She could only watch helplessly as the tentacle came directly at her. At the exact moment when it was about to hit her in the stomach Inuyasha unleashed his wind scar (1) making the tentacle swerve to the side just enough to deeply pierce her left arm but not enough to make her immobile.

The stench of the dead demon was enough to keep Inuyasha's nose from smelling Kagome's blood. She tore the sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it around the gash.

She quickly located the shikon jewel shard in the remains of the plant demon and picked it up. In her hands the shard became a pure pink color indicating it was once again untainted. As Inuyasha returned the Tessaiga (2) to its sheath and it became a ratty old sword once again, Kagome snuck off.

She whispered to Sango that she was sneaking off because she had a very important exam to take the next day and didn't want Inuyasha to stop her. Sango seemed to buy it and kept Inuyasha busy until Kagome got to the well…

**Xxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxX**

'I was in such a rush that I forgot all of my schoolbooks in Kaede's hut... I hope Inuyasha doesn't get suspicious and bring them here… I know he already has a lot on his mind, he doesn't need to worry about me too…' Kagome thought sadly as she remembered Kikyo (3).

Pushing aside her thoughts she managed to tiptoe as quietly as her injured arm would let her into her home only to find a note on the kitchen table:

Dear Kagome,

We didn't know when you were coming back and your cousin has had _another_ accident at his job. This time he's broken his leg and is having difficulty moving around his apartment. We're going over to see if we can do anything to help. We'll be back once his sister flies in from America to help him out. You can reach us at 623 – 4421.

Love,

Mom

'Well at least I don't have to worry about being questioned by mom, gramps or Souta…' Kagome thought wincing as her hand accidentally grazed her wound. The makeshift bandage made out of her school uniform was getting redder and redder with every passing moment. 'Mom is going to kill me if she finds this… My uniforms have been getting very dirty and torn ever since I started going to the feudal era…' (4)

'I have to clean and bandage this thing with real gauze and medicine before it gets any worse…' Kagome thought as she lifted up the bloodied bandage to examine the wound closer, gasping slightly.

For a fleeting second she could have sworn she had seen the slash glow silver. Shaking herself mentally Kagome slowly trudged upstairs to her bathroom where she gritted her teeth and cleaned the gaping wound.

She put on a clean bandage yelping quietly only when she accidentally applied pressure.

'There, I knew I could take care of this myself…' she thought admiring her work. 'I wonder how I managed to keep from fainting… Outside I was sure I wouldn't make it upstairs but now I feel much better…'

Deciding to ignore this fact and consider herself lucky Kagome slipped quietly into her room and walked over to her dresser. She took out her favorite pajamas; they were blue shorts and a matching white tang top. Although they were her favorite pair she hardly wore them anymore on account of how short they were and her fear of Inuyasha seeing her in them.

Shrugging slightly she got into them using one hand deciding that Inuyasha probably wouldn't disturb her in her sleep and see her in the pajamas.

Kagome felt a slight wave of dizziness pass over her and decided that she should sleep to recuperate her strength. 'Now I feel weak again… Maybe in the morning I'll feel a bit better…' She thought.

She walked over to her very inviting bed and gently slid under the pink covers. She laid her head down on the fluffy pillow and sighed. Kagome quickly fell into an uneasy sleep… Something just didn't feel right…

**Xxxxxxx Feudal Era xxxxxxX **

Inuyasha crouched on the side of the well carrying Kagome's huge backpack with one hand as he sniffed the air. The putrid smell of the dead plant demon was beginning to dissipate and Inuyasha was able to smell other things once again.

'This place smells like Kagome's blood… but why?' Suddenly he remembered the plant demon he had fought a few hours before and mentally cursed his stupidity.

"How could I have let her leave without realizing she was hurt?" He asked himself. Without a second thought he jumped into the well allowing himself to travel to Kagome. After reaching the other side of the well he leapt out and began to frown.

'Kagome's blood is much stronger here.'

Hoping she wasn't hurt too badly he sprinted out of the well house and leapt onto the roof near Kagome's window in one flowing motion dragging along her backpack all the while. He quickly opened the sliding glass window and hopped into her room dropping her bag on the floor.

Kagome immediately opened her eyes when she heard the quiet thud of someone landing on her padded light green floor. Instinctively she flipped out of her bed and landed in a crouching position causing the pink sheets on her bed to scatter around the room.

'What's happening to me? My head hurts and I feel like I'm going to faint, to top it all off I can't see straight.'

Glancing up she saw a figure standing next to her desk its shadow silhouetted by the moonlight seeping in through the open window.

She gasped, 'It's an intruder and I'm too weak to fend him off, I've got to escape.'

Kagome quickly opened the door that led out of her room and despite her dizziness she leapt down the flight of stairs and ran into the living room.

"KAGOME… WAIT!" Inuyasha bellowed.

'Something is not right, first she flips out of bed and then she runs away…. Why would she be scared of me?'

Inuyasha sprinted out of the room and leapt down the stairs in the same fashion. Smelling her scent coming from the living room he walked in only to find her swaying dangerously as she stood. "Kagome… what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he strode to her side only to be stopped by a low growling sound.

"Did you just growl?" Inuyasha asked now severely confused. Kagome looked up, glaring at him, obviously delirious. She began to back away from him but her dizziness soon overcame her and she stumbled forward in a dead faint.

Inuyasha quickly caught her in his arms. "Kagome? Kagome? What's wrong?"

**Xxxxxxx The following morning xxxxxxX**

"Huh…. Where am I?" Kagome asked as she woke up on her living room couch.

Her head was pounding and her arm felt like it was splitting in two. Besides this everything else was okay. Next to her she could make out Inuyasha bending over checking the wound. Suddenly the events of the previous night flooded her mind.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry I ran away, I was dizzy and I don't know what I was thinking." She said.

"Feh, whatever, what I want to know is why you left when you were so hurt …"

Kagome gulped nervously, "Well… uh, I didn't want anyone to worry."

"You wench, making me run over here" Inuyasha yelled and began to mutter incoherently about stupid inconsiderate women as he finished looking at the slash.

Well at least he cares Kagome thought giggling quietly. "What are you laughing at bi-" Inuyasha grumbled looking up and stopping mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, interested. Gaping in shock Inuyasha could only point to the mirror on the other side of the room.

Kagome quickly strode over to see what all the fuss was about. Looking in the mirror she could see nothing wrong except –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Xxxxxxx Author's notes xxxxxxX**

_**Terms: Japanese & related to the show**_

**1 _Wind scar – _**A powerful attack that is unleashed when Inuyasha slices the wound of the wind with the Tessaiga.

**2 _Tessaiga – _**Inuyasha's sword may look old and ratty when in its sheath but once he takes it out it triples in size; this sword has some powerful attacks:

Wind scar

Breaking the barrier

Backlash wave Ultimate technique

**3 _Kikyo – _**Dead priestess who continues to walk on earth by the grace of borrowed souls; Kagome is reincarnated from her.

**4 _Feudal Era – _**500 years before the year 2000; in this time war has engulfed Japan; demons supposedly roamed the earth freely.

My friend **Vana Alqua** who is new to the series requested these terms, but I'm glad if they helped you too.

A/N: Sorry to make this chapter a cliffhanger but I have to see if anyone likes my story before I begin to write longer chapters.

Send me reviews please!

I'll post another chapter if I get enough reviews…

See ya,

Liizziioo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… If I did I would have made this a movie already… Don't sue me… ((Lawyers come in)) **Me**: Damn it…

Wow I actually got reviews! Well send me more and try to give me ideas for upcoming chapters… I will consider everyone's opinion…

I am having a problem with It's only letting me upload short chapters… Don't worry I will fix it and the chapters will be longer…

**Xxxxxxx Present to Past: Hanyou xxxxxxX **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome's scream split the silence of the Higurashi household causing the birds resting in the Go – Shimboku tree (1) to take flight.

Inuyasha winced, his ears magnifying the scream causing him to fall off the couch with a dazed look on his face. When he finally recovered from the force of the scream, he untangled himself from the uncomfortable and slightly awkward position he was in.

"INUYASHA! WHY DO I HAVE DOG EARS!" Kagome half/screamed half/asked tugging on her newly acquired appendages as if trying to tear them off.

"I'm trying to think! You don't have to blow out my damn eardrums!"

Kagome shrieked as she felt a slight tingling sensation in her mouth. She quickly turned back to the small mirror on the wall and found another cause to scream. "INUYASHA! I HAVE FANGS!" She yelled yet again disrupting the wildlife around her house.

Kagome's headache and wounded arm were soon forgotten as she began to run around the room in a frenzy of panic.

"Kagome! Calm down and let me try to think!" Inuyasha yelled raising his voice to make it match Kagome's. Inuyasha began to feel a dull pounding sensation in his head.

'Great… Now I have a headache…' He thought before grabbing Kagome who happened to be running by him at that exact moment.

He shook her in an attempt to calm her down, he was worried, she never lost control like this. "Please calm down Kagome!" He begged as she continued to yell hysterically.

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's shoulders as her face contorted in pain, she suddenly felt as though her legs couldn't hold her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, grimacing when he felt a sharp pain on both of his shoulder blades. "Kagome?" He asked questioningly before glancing at her hands that were still resting on his shoulders. He gasped when instead of seeing normal fingernails; relatively long claws were in their place.

Kagome opened her eyes after the pain in her hands stopped. She looked at them, searching for the cause of her discomfort… only to find…

"Claws!" She yelled jumping away from Inuyasha, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Inuyasha! Don't let anything else happen to me!"

Inuyasha bit his lip when Kagome's black hair slowly lengthened until it reached her lower back all the while tinting with silver.

"Um… Too late." He mumbled jumping slightly when her eyes turned a pure silver color.

"This is terrible! What am I going to do?" Kagome asked.

Tentatively Inuyasha sniffed the air before coming to a conclusion, "Kagome… you have the smell of a half-demon…"

Kagome who was ignoring him completely continued to ramble on, "How am I going to go to school or go out with my friends or… or…" She burst into tears and huddled in a ball on the floor. She began to rock back and forth in a fetal position, her now long silver and black hair shading her face.

Inuyasha was suddenly overcome with emotion, something that had not happened ever since his mother had died.

"I don't know how this happened, but we'll find a way to fix this…. I promise." Inuyasha replied quietly before kneeling on the ground and carefully pulling a very surprised Kagome into a hug.

Kagome felt a hot blush spread over her face as Inuyasha hesitantly stroked her hair gently, a blush spreading across his face as well.

'Why am I acting like this? Something must be wrong with me.'

'Inuyasha sure is acting weird...' Kagome thought as his silver hair tickled her face making her smile slightly.

Kagome was abruptly jostled out of her thoughts as Inuyasha parted the embrace. Kagome was sorry that the hug was already over and couldn't contain a look of disappointment.

Inuyasha gazed at her face intently. 'I wonder if she is starting to have feelings for me…' with this in mind the young hanyou got a peaceful look on his face and with half – lidded eyes he slowly closed the gap between himself and Kagome.

His lips barely grazed hers when he suddenly realized what he was doing or really what he was about to do. Inuyasha jumped backwards immediately.

'What the hell was I thinking? She could never love me!'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered quietly realizing how close she had come to kissing him.

"Feh, Go get ready, we're going to Kaedes." Inuyasha mumbled leaving the room quickly not wanting to see a look of rejection on her face. He exited the shrine and walked into the well house. He slouched against the wall and closed his eyes. 'How could I have acted so stupid?'

Back in her home Kagome quickly got off the floor lost in her own thoughts.

'Could he possibly have feelings for me? No, he still loves Kikyo and I just happen to look so much like her...'

Kagome returned to her kitchen and picked up the number her mom had left her.

She sadly called her mother explaining to her that she was going to go on a long adventure in the feudal era and might not be back for a few weeks or possibly even months. Luckily, but suspiciously, her mom assumed it was an important quest in gathering the shards of the Shikon no Tama (2) and granted her permission although somewhat reluctantly.

Kagome trudged to her room and looked inside her dresser for something suitable to wear. As she did this she caught sight of herself in the mirror. 'Is this really me?' she asked herself feeling her long hair and her furry dog ears.

'What am I going to do?' Shaking her head slightly Kagome realized something, 'I can help out in battle! I won't be helpless anymore! At least until I change back… I hope I can…'

With this in mind she dug through her drawers for something longer than usual.

With a small smile Kagome pulled out a light blue skirt with silver linings. It was a bit longer than her school skirt but it looked much prettier. She placed it on the bed before throwing clothes in her dresser every which way until she found a black long sleeved shirt with silver edges. For shoes Kagome put on black ones that were similar to her school shoes.

As she changed Kagome realized that she had been wearing her 'small' pajamas in front of Inuyasha all morning causing her whole face to glow a deep red.

'I knew I shouldn't have worn them!'

Still blushing she grabbed her huge backpack that Inuyasha had dropped near her window the night before.

She walked downstairs carrying her yellow backpack with her. Searching through her cupboards she grabbed a couple bags of chips and some ramen. After dumping the food into her bag she opened the refrigerator and took out some soda. Kagome added the drinks to the growing supplies and went upstairs to her bathroom.

She quickly restocked her first aid kit with gauzes, bandages, and other odds and ends. The bag was extremely heavy now but Kagome heaved it onto her shoulders and walked briskly out of the shrine and into the well house. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows when he saw her carrying the bag with no problem. He quickly shook his head and both hanyous (3) jumped into the old well allowing a bright light to surround them.

**Xxxxxxx Feudal Era xxxxxxX**

Once they felt the ground beneath their feet again Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped out of the well pausing to sniff the air. Kagome set her backpack onto the ground taking in the view around her. With her heightened senses the whole place seemed different.

They turned in the direction of a rustling noise that came from the bushes.

Seconds later Shippo ran out and launched himself into Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha! Your back! Where's Kagome? Did you make her mad again? Who's this?" the young kitsune (4) asked eyeing the hanyou Kagome warily.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Shippo asked obviously not valuing his life much. "So now you're three timing everyone?"

Inuyasha responded quite violently to the kitsune's questions by dropping him onto the ground and punching him in the head over and over until Kagome couldn't take it any longer.

"SIT!" Kagome ordered. Instantly Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Unfortunately he landed on top of Shippo in the process. Both demons were knocked out and just lay in the large hole Inuyasha's body had created.

"Oops." Kagome muttered as she attempted to disentangle Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Sorry Shippo." She said hoping he wasn't squashed too badly. As she failed to move Inuyasha's unconscious body she sensed two people approaching. Wiggling her dog ears she could hear the slight jingle on a certain monks staff and the sound of something very heavy being dragged across the ground.

"Kilala? Do you sense that something's wrong?" A female demonslayers voice asked.

"Grr!" Was the only response.

"Hurry Miroku! Shippo might be in trouble! He was all alone!" The female voice said, this time seeming much closer to the clearing.

Kagome quickly snapped her eyes up scanning the nearby trees, 'what am I feeling? Something's coming!'

Moments later a huge boomerang came flying through the clearing aimed directly at her. Kagome could only watch in horror as it got closer and closer.

**Xxxxxxx Author's notes xxxxxxX**

_**Terms: Japanese & related to the show**_

**1 _Go-shimboku tree – _**Thesacred tree that Inuyasha was pinned to 500 years ago by the priestess, Kikyo.

**2 _Shikon no Tama – _**The jewel of four souls; Kagome broke it and scattered its shards all around feudal Japan; Kagome is the keeper of the jewel and uses her purifying powers to keep it untainted.

**3 _Hanyous – _**Plural form of hanyou; this is a person who is half demon and half human.

**4 _Kitsune – _**Japanese for fox demon.

I hope that helped you **Vana Alqua**; of course I'm glad if it helped anyone…

A/N: Well that's it for now. Sorry that it's such a short chapter but Microsoft word is being evil… Don't worry I'm posting the next chapter right now to make up for this shortness...

Please review! I like it if you review after every chapter so I can see how I am doing.

((Faithful reviewers unite!))

**Lawyers**: O.o

See ya,

Liizziioo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha is not mine so stop torturing me, why must I always suffer? Why?

So how is this story so far? Please give me some ideas and tell me what you want to see in future chapters. Thank you to **Dark** **Inu** **fan** for giving me some of these ideas… Read her stories, their really good!

**Xxxxxxx Inherited xxxxxxX **

Kagome could only stand paralyzed as the giant boomerang came closer and closer. Realizing that if she didn't move she would get severely hurt, Kagome flipped backwards and landed on the limbs of a nearby tree with ease.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the boomerang passed right over the two unconscious bodies and lodged itself into the hard ground just feet away from where she had been standing.

Sango and Miroku ran into the clearing seconds later, cautiously looking around for the hanyou Kagome.

Sango ran over to her boomerang and easily pulled it out of the ground and rested it on her back. Miroku ran over to Inuyasha and Shippo and managed to flip them over now that the subduing spell was gone.

"They're both out cold!" He yelled. "How can we defeat that demon if even Inuyasha couldn't?"

"Where is the demon anyway?" Sango asked, "I can sense that it's near but I can't see it."

Next to Sango Kilala growled in agreement, her feline eyes looking around the clearing.

Kagome looked nervously down at her two friends and her demon companion, 'Will they believe that it's me?' she wondered hiding herself behind a long leave covered limb in the tree she was in. At this rustling noise Kilala instantly looked over and growled menacingly.

Sango looked in the direction in which Kilala was growling and caught sight of the blue and silver clothes that Kagome was wearing.

"The demon!"

Kagome sighed and pushed away the branches that she had tried to conceal herself behind. Thinking that Kagome was about to attack Kilala flew at the tree her large fangs bared.

A half cry rose in the miko's throat as she saw the huge feline demon coming at her with such strength and speed.

_Move. _

_I must move._

She acted on this first thought just in time to narrowly escape the fire cat. The hanyou girl landed on the ground and shielded her body from the leaves and branches that soon followed from the impact on the tree.

After the rubble stopped falling she looked up to the place where she had been standing moments before, instead of the tree limb surrounded by many leaves there emptiness.

Kilala had taken the whole top of the tree off, Kagome gulped, 'That could have been me.'

Miroku used Kagome's distraction to be very perverted and give her a once over look.

"I couldn't help but notice, you are a very beautiful demon. Perhaps you could bear my-"

Sango glared dryly at the monk and smacked him in the head with her boomerang, some things just never changed, even in dangerous situations.

"How could you even think of that at a time like this? You've seen what she's done to Inuyasha and Shippo. She's even hurt Kilala!"

Indeed, Kilala was soaring lopsidedly clearly hurt from the hit to the head on the tree.

"I did not hurt her! She bashed into the tre-" Kagome began before Miroku got a serious look on his face.

She knew what that meant and became extremely nervous.

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Hiraikots!"

This time the miko hanyou had extreme difficulty avoiding being both sucked into the vortex on Miroku's hand and getting hit by Sango's powerful boomerang.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled jumping high into a nearby tree to avoid the flying projectile, "Miroku!"

She gasped in fear as Miroku's cursed hand sucked in several tree branches from the tree that she was in. If Miroku moved his hand higher she would be sucked in along with those branches and leaves. Kagome quickly used all her strength to jump to the ground, only to get pelted by the demon slayer's boomerang once more.

At this movement Miroku closed his wind tunnel, if Kagome was on the ground there was a chance of sucking his friends into his hand and that was not a risk he was willing to take.

"It's me Kagome!"

"Kagome is a human!" Sango yelled back with no intention of believing her.

"Wait!" Kagome said putting her hands up warily, "I can prove it!"

The boomerang returned to its master's hands and Sango glared at Kagome, "Have you done something to Kagome? She's not here and Inuyasha went to fetch her last night!"

"No! Really I'm Ka-"

"What have you done to our friend?"

Kagome looked helplessly at her friends. She couldn't attack them and she couldn't run away, Miroku's wind tunnel would surely get her if she tried.

Sango raised her weapon and Miroku poised himself to unwrap the prayer beads around his hands.

'This is the end,' Kagome thought bowing her head in defeat, 'In seconds I'll either be smashed into two or sucked into who knows where for all eternity!'

"WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled regaining his consciousness at last. "It is Kagome"

Sango lowered her boomerang slightly, but not completely and Miroku loosened his grip on his hand.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome cautiously. "Yeah, something happened to her so we have to get to Kaedes fast," he replied as he jumped into a tree and began to speed off in the direction of the village before pausing to make sure that Sango and Miroku lowered their weapons.

Miroku cast a glance in Kagome's direction, shrugged, and began to run in the direction the hanyou had sped off to.

"I'm sorry Kagome… I didn't know it was you"

"It's okay Sango you were only trying to protect your friends." Sango nodded, a guilty look displayed on her face.

She whistled and Kilala, who had been circling around in the air, flew down and landed next to Sango. The demon slayer jumped on and motioned for Kagome to sit next to her.

"No thanks Sango, I can manage." Sango shrugged and Kilala jumped up and began to soar through the sky.

Kagome picked up her backpack and Shippo, who was still unconscious, and began traveling through the trees… like Inuyasha.

**Xxxxxxx At Kaede's hut xxxxxxX**

Finally the group all gathered in Kaedes hut to explain the situation. After several blushes, that made the group wonder what happened, Inuyasha and Kagome told the story, excluding their close encounter.

"Did anything unusual happen to ye lately?" Kaede questioned.

"No it was normal, we beat a plant demon and I went home to rest."

"You mean snuck home." Inuyasha added accusingly.

Kagome sent him a withering stare, "That's because that plant demon slashed me with its tentacle and I didn't want to be a burden."

"So you snuck off?"

"I did not sneak off! I told Sango where I was going!"

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!" Kagome yelled even though she knew perfectly well that she had snuck off.

"Were there any side affects?" the older miko asked, cutting off Inuyasha and Kagome's argument.

"Well I was dizzy and I couldn't think straight, but that was it." Kagome replied.

"May I see your wound?" Kagome nodded a silent yes and lifted up her sleeve only to gasp when she saw that the gash was a pure metallic color.

"It's just as I thought, Segondri Powder caused you to transform, the demon must have been infected by it. When one is infected by it the wound turns silver."

"Segondri Powder?" Kagome asked her silver eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, it is a powder that comes from the bark of a very special tree that can only be found in the mountains of the western lands." This statement earned a collective gasp from everyone in the group except Kagome.

"What's so bad about the western lands, besides the fact that Sesshomaru owns it?" She asked.

This time a tiny voice answered her. "The western lands are riddled with dangerous demons, huge forests, and many swamps."

"Myouga, what are you doing here?" A suspicious Inuyasha asked.

"Why, I am fulfilling my duty as your loyal and faithful advis-"

SQUISH

"Yeah, faithful advisor, that's why you always run away" Inuyasha grumbled sarcasm dripping off every word. As the flea demon began inflating himself Kaede continued to speak.

"This is the part that puzzles me though, you have to have some sort of demon blood in order for the powder to take any effect. It doesn't affect humans."

Kagome gasped "Are you saying that I was already part demon to begin with?"

The old miko looked into Kagome's eyes as she replied, "Yes Kagome, you are truly a hanyou."

"I can't believe this," was all Kagome could say before fainting backwards right into Inuyasha's lap.

**Xxxxxxx Later that day xxxxxxX**

Kagome woke up around late afternoon as the sun was beginning to set.

"Please tell me this was all a dream," She mumbled into the red pillow that she was snuggled against.

'Wait a second… I don't own a red pillow!' Kagome thought and looked up only to jump when she saw that Inuyasha's face was mere inches away from hers. 

Kagome blushed, muttering something about talking to Kaede, and started to get up only to be stopped when Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling her close.

"Huh? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned until she realized that Inuyasha was breathing evenly meaning that he was still asleep.

'It must have been a reflex…' Kagome thought slightly disappointed.

Suddenly Inuyasha's face began to come closer to hers attempting to find her lips.

'Oh my god… Inuyasha is trying to sleep kiss me… what if he wakes up?' Kagome thought as she desperately tried to get out of his grasp but stopped when his lips found what they were looking for.

Inuyasha finally woke up out of his deep sleep happily remembering what a good dream he had been having about Kagome.

Inuyasha opened his eyes only to see that his "good dream" was happening in real life.

'Oh shit what the hell am I doing?' Inuyasha thought all the while continuing to kiss Kagome, who had finally gave up resisting him.

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by not just one person but the entire gang including Kaede, Kilala, and Myouga.

Inuyasha looked up breaking the kiss and Kagome looked over as well realizing that she was still cuddled up in his arms.

The gang just stood there with gaping mouths and huge eyes. Miroku seemed to be the first one to recover as he leaned over and rubbed Sango taking advantage of her shock.

WHAM

**Xxxxxxx 5 Minutes later xxxxxxX**

There was an uncomfortable silence as the group began to eat the Ramen Kagome had brought for them.

Everyone was gazing back and forth from Kagome to Inuyasha still amazed at what had happened.

Inuyasha was attempting to ignore everyone but was failing miserably because his face was turning the same shade of red as his haori.

"So… Inuyasha… How was it?" Miroku asked attempting to start a conversation

"FOR THE LAST TIME MIROKU I WAS SLEEPING!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned even deeper shades of red than anyone thought possible.

Kagome just watched silently as Inuyasha began to chase Miroku around the hut, fangs gleaming.

'Yeah… he was just sleeping, probably just dreaming of Kikyo.' Kagome thought wincing as she saw that Inuyasha had caught up to Miroku and was pounding his head through the wall.

Bang 

"My head!"

Bang 

"This is what you deserve, you lecherous monk!"

Bang 

"Why must I be tortured like this?"

Bang 

"Hey! It could be worse! I could be actually be trying to hurt you!

Bang 

"But you are hurting me!"

Bang! Boom! 

"Oops. Oh well."

Boom! 

Kagome glanced up when she smelt a strange scent coming from the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha also stopped beating up a very dazed Miroku and began to growl…

"Koga."

**Xxxxxxx Author's notes xxxxxxX**

A/N: Well there's the third chapter. Please review, review, and review some more. Don't mind me now… I have a really bad cold…

**Doctor: **An apple a day keeps-

**Me: **Death away (Shoots)

You can also send some ideas if you want to.

See ya,

Liizziioo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I'm not going to say anything… (Lawyers barge into my room) U.u Inuyasha is not mine!

**Me: **(Turns and run away)

**Xxxxxxx Discovery xxxxxxX **

Still growling menacingly and protectively Inuyasha slipped out of the small hut being closely followed by Kagome.

'If Koga thinks he can take Kagome away, he's got another thing coming!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he began to run toward the small cyclones appearing at the edge of the village.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all followed in pursuit on a transformed Kilala.

Kagome easily followed sprinting full speed beside Inuyasha and skidding to a halt when the cyclones stopped and a figure emerged out of them.

Koga grinned showing off his canines in a challenging way to Inuyasha, "I've come to take my woman home with me," He announced, "I've decided that it's time that I settle down."

"Um, Koga I don't know how to say this but… I'm not your woman." Kagome said before covering her mouth. 'Oops, should I have let Koga know that I'm hanyou?'

"Kagome is that you?" Kouga asked looking at the hanyou girl's face. She responded by biting her lip in a nervous manner. "Mutt – face, what did you do to her?" Kouga asked eyeing Kagome uncertainly. "I didn't do anything to her!"

Kouga finished looking at Kagome in the same manner as Miroku had, "Well, I do thank you, now that Kagome is part canine my marriage with her will be all the more readily accepted by the elders. Plus she'll be-"

Inuyasha glared at Koga, daring him to say anymore, before running full speed at him with the Tessaiga out. Koga used the power of the Sacred Jewels in his legs and easily sidestepped Inuyasha's attack. Koga was too busy dodging Inuyasha's attacks to notice Kagome disappearing in a blur from her place next to Sango and Miroku and reappearing at his side.

He glanced at her while dodging Inuyasha's claws but reacted too late.

"Wha-" was all he managed to say before he felt Kagome punch him in the stomach breaking several ribs. Kouga went flying through the air before smacking into the ground with a loud crunching noise.

"I'm sorry Koga," Kagome said, strangely calm for someone who had just attacked a friend, "but we must continue on our quest for the jewel shards and find a way to turn me back into a human."

Kagome slowly walked over and not wanting to cause much more pain, carefully pulled out the two Jewel Shards in his legs. The whole group gaped at her amazed that she had been able to take Koga out in one blow.

They watched as she took out her medical kit, which she always managed to have no matter what, and bandaged the wolf demon up.

"B-B-But, Kagome… I thought you… Loved me…"

"I'm sorry Koga, there's only one person that I love…I hope we can still be friends."

Inuyasha was so surprised he could only stare as Kagome abruptly ran towards him with a huge smirk on her face and tackled him. Huge sweat marks appeared on the group's faces as they watched the two dog demons roll around on the ground playfully clawing at each other.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Miroku asked as a perverted smile crossed his lips, "A sudden change in mood I see."

Sango responded by smacking him in the head with such force and anger that her boomerang cracked in two.

Kaede stepped out of her hut when she heard what sounded like a riot outside. She peered at the group in the distance.

Miroku was unconscious, a huge lump forming on his head, Sango was shouting a string of curses as she tried to piece her boomerang together, Koga was limping away into the forest, Inuyasha and Kagome were rolling around on the ground obviously enjoying themselves, and Shippo appeared to be the only normal one, that is until he pulled out a huge bar of chocolate he had snuck out of Kagome's bag began to run around hyper actively.

Kaede sweat dropped and walked back into the hut. "I'm not even going to ask." she murmured as she went to bed to stop the pounding in her head.

Myouga leapt over to the group, taking in the scene, gaping slightly when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE, CALM DOW-" he was cut off as the two Hanyous squished him while trying to claw each other. Angrily he inflated himself again.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" the flea demon yelled until he got a response. Inuyasha stopped poised over Kagome with his claws extended and looked up.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I was just trying to stop you before you got serious with Kagome." Myouga replied keeping his nose up in the air.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked before looking down and realizing that he was straddling Kagome's waist. The response was immediate. Both demons went flying in both directions blushing madly. Inuyasha landed on the semi–conscious Miroku causing him to pass out again and Kagome squashed Myouga.

"Why were you guys acting like that? Why is the sky blue? Why does Miroku like to touch his- " the hyperactive Shippo asked before being bonked on the head by a newly awakened Miroku.

"Hehehe." Miroku chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Lets not continue this topic Shippo."

"No I'd like to continue Shippo." Sango said a little too sweetly, obviously searching for blackmail material.

Before Shippo could continue Myouga cut him off.

"AHEM!" he grunted as authoritatively as he could, seeing as he was a tiny flea.

"As I was about to say, Inuyasha and Kagome were play fighting but by the look of things it would have ended up with-" Inuyasha ran over and stomped him before he could say anything else.

Kagome took the liberty of helping Inuyasha.

**Stomp. Stomp.**

"My brains!"

**Stomp. Stomp. **

"Do fleas even have brains?"

**Stomp. Stomp. **

"Dunno. Let's find out."

**Stomp. Stomp. **

"Master Inuyasha, why have you cursed me so?"

**Stomp. Stomp. **

"Why is he not completely flattened?"

**Stomp. Stomp. Squish.**

"Oh, never mind."

Inuyasha and Kagome needn't have had to squash Myouga as the attention was diverted off of them and onto Sango as she continued where she left off.

"So Miroku… Are you feeling alright?" She asked dangerously sweet this time.

"Yeah, I guess so." he replied rubbing his head carefully.

"Good, because I'm gonna kill you for breaking my boomerang!" she screeched and began to chase him around.

Inuyasha slipped over to Kagome's side taking advantage of the fact that everyone was watching Sango "borrow" Miroku's staff and proceeding to whack him with it.

"Kagome…" he whispered, Wincing as he heard cracking sounds coming from Miroku's direction.

"Well… Uh… Sorry about that whole thing." he managed to say still unable to get used to apologizing.

"Uhh… yeah." she replied wincing like Inuyasha when she heard the unmistakable tear of clothes.

Inuyasha winced again when he heard shouts along the lines of "help me! Heeelp! She has the staff! The pointy and super hard staff please end my pain right now!" and "pancakes!" before running off to save his friend from an untimely demise.

Kagome shook her head warily before starting back for Kaedes hut ignoring Miroku's now desperate shouts.

"AAAHH! Sango my leg doesn't go that way."

Crick, crack 

"Sounds, like it should."

Smack. Crick, Crack 

"First my hand and now my body! Why must I be cursed?"

**Whack. Smack. Crick, Crack**

"Just your luck I guess."

**Smush! Whack. Smack. Crick, Crack**

"THE LADIES DON'T GO FOR THE BRUISED FACE! THE FACE! NO TOUCHIE THE FACE!"

**R-R-Rip**

"Oops."

**OoOo (Insert painful sounds here)**

"Seriously my head is not supposed to do that either! SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Xxxxxxx Author's notes xxxxxxX**

A/N: Hehe. Miroku torture. **Miroku: **Hey! That's not very nice! **Me: **Aww! I'm sorry! I still love you! **Miroku: **Really? Then will you bear my chil- **Me: **(Throws monk out window)

I'll write the next chapter really soon. I hate school so much right now… Anyway, Please review! It encourages me to write faster!

(Sammiisaa walks in and sees me in storage closet)

**Sammiisaa**: Liizziioo what the hell are you doing?

**Liizziioo**: Umm… Writing my own story!

(Lawyers barge in followed by Crystal)

**Liizziioo**: Uh… gotta go

(Turns and runs away)

**Crystal:** (Shouts at Liizziioo) "He's his Fiancé!"

**Sammiisaa:** Star dancer eggplant! The gay horse that lives inside my head (Runs around randomly and crashes into kitchen)

OoOo… Tacos.

See ya,

Liizziioo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Inuyasha? Hold on, let me check, (looking) Nah. Nope, still don't own it. Darn…

Hey! Thanks to everyone who read the story and reviewed! I guess you all want Inuyasha and Kagome to become mates… Are you guy's psychic or something? Anyway just be forewarned, I'm extremely hyper and that is very dangerous for me (and possibly all of you).

(Bounces off of walls)

(Miroku walks in)

**Me**: Hey Miroku! (Runs over and stuffs sugar daddies in his face)

**Miroku**: Ahhh!

**Me**: Candy… Sugar…

**Miroku**: Liizziioo you shall pay… for all you have done to me…

**Me**: (Bounces off of wall and accidentally flies out window)

**Miroku**: REVENGE... REVENGE... Kuku, kuku – (cough) sorry… A sugar daddy was stuck in my throat…

**Me**: Why haven't you sent for help?

(Dani walks in)

**Dani**: Liizziioo? Miroku? I'm telling Sango (Runs towards well)

**Miroku**: NOOOOOO! (Jumps out window after Dani)

**Xxxxxxx Contemplations xxxxxxX**

Kagome sat in the glow of the firelight in Kaede's hut ignoring Miroku's screams of pain as Kaede bandaged his numerous bruises.

'How will my mom react when she sees me like this? How will my whole family react when they see me like this?'

An image of herself appeared in the fire. 'Oh hi mom, guess what I've got dog ears and claws!' Kagome frowned and an image of her grandfather chasing her around the shrine with special parchment appeared in the fire.

Sango, who was repairing her boomerang, saw Kagome's sad expression. "What's wrong? Your not acting like yourself."

Kagome sighed, "I'm just wondering how I can go back to being normal."

Inuyasha glanced up at her, 'so she really wants to go back to being mostly human again... I like her this way though... We can always be together-' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself 'How do I know she even wants to be with me!'

Shippo looked at Inuyasha who was making a dozen of faces at once... sad, angry, thoughtful, embarrassed... 'What a weirdo.'

Miroku also noticed Inuyasha's display of expressions.

"Inuyasha are you thinking about-" Sango glared at him and began to tighten his bandages forcefully. "– I mean, uh, hehehehe." he muttered saving himself from a trip to dreamland by Sango's fist.

"I think I should go home first thing tomorrow and face my family." Kagome said not taking her eyes off the fire.

"That's a good idea Kagome, and while you're gone I will research a way to mask your appearance, until we can find something that can make your demon blood dormant again." Kaede said putting the supplies she had been using to heal Miroku away.

'That's right… Even if I try to escape it, I will always have some demon blood in me.' Kagome thought to herself, 'But how do I have demon blood in me in the first place?'

'But I kind of like being half dog demon, I mean I'm not helpless in battle anymore and I feel closer to Inuyasha.'

Kagome looked up when she heard a loud noise in the corner of the room.

SLAM

Kaede sighed, "I'll get the herbs."

Sango walked out of the hut clenching her fist, "I don't know why you even put them away, some men just never learn."

The whole gang sweat dropped and glanced over to the crumpled form of Miroku.

**Xxxxxxx Next morning xxxxxxX**

When morning finally came Kagome began to stall, truthfully she did not want her family seeing her like this.

"Kagome, are you going at all?" Shippo asked, sucking on a lollipop he had been given by someone who clearly didn't remember how hyper he could get.

"Definitely Shippo!"

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Really soon!"

"How soon is really soon?"

"Two seconds soon!"

**1**

**2**

"Kagome, two seconds has passed."

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Oh…"

"So are you going?"

"Where?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"TO TELL YOUR FAMILY ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS THAT YOU HAVE RECENTLY ACQUIRED!" Shippo yelled gesturing to Kagome's ears, fangs, and claws.

"Oh yeah."

"So…"

"So what?"

"So go already?"

"Go where?"

"Arghhh!"

The next few hours passed in basically the same way until Shippo passed out from over talking and Sango unknowingly filled his role.

" I thought you had already gone!"

"Gone where?"

Sango and Shippo learned a valuable lesson that afternoon, if Kagome was trying to avoid something… Well… She was really good at doing it.

Around noon Kaede called her to come into her hut.

"Kagome I was going to give this to you after you returned but seeing as you're not going anywhere soon, I might as well give it to you now."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head "Well, umm, I was going to go soon - " but stopped speaking when she saw what Kaede wanted to give to her.

It was a beautiful sword encased in a sheath encrusted with designs of forests and rivers. It had a mystical look to it and Kagome desperately wanted to run her hands over the intricate designs and feel what it was like to use it in battle.

"Oh, Kaede I can't take this." Kagome whispered marveling at the sword.

"Yes you can, it was a gift to me many years ago and I wish for ye to have it." Kaede replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kaede replied her wrinkled face forming into a small smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome said happily and went back outside delighting in the way the sword felt in her hands.

After a few hours Sango and Shippo finally regained consciousness. The first thing Shippo did was run and hide but Sango was determined to help Kagome.

The demon slayer decided it would be better if she dragged her friend down to the clearing near the well, seeing that she would not go on her own will.

_Drag._

"Sango, I have two feet, I can go on my own."

_Drag._

"You weren't going anywhere anytime soon, just admit it."

_Drag._

"Yes I was."

_Drag._

"Sure…"

Sango finally finished dragging Kagome when they reached the well and let go of her.

Kagome smiled nervously at Sango, "Wish me good luck with my family." she said before jumping into bone eaters well.

Sango smiled, "Good luck..."

**Xxxxxxx Present Time xxxxxxX**

Kagome climbed out of the well, gathered all her courage, and walked into her house. Nobody was at home, again.

'Figures! I come home to ask the biggest question of my life and no ones here!' Kagome sighed and realized nobody would be home for several hours seeing as it was Friday and her family was probably out enjoying themselves.

Kagome sighed and plopped herself down on the couch in her living room.

'Might as well get comfortable.'

She nearly fell off the couch when she heard someone ring the doorbell.

'Oh shit, Oh crap, Oh damn!' Kagome began saying to herself mentally and ran around the house looking for anything that would cover up her 'abnormalities.'

Kagome finally went to answer the door looking like she was from the circus.

She had on pink sunglasses, blue mittens, had her sword under her shirt and had a huge towel wrapped around her head.

On her front steps was the last person she wanted to see right now: Houjo.

"Hey Kagome!" he smiled a bit too cheerfully for her liking.

"Umm, hi." she managed to say weakly.

"What's wrong Kagome? What are you sick with now?" Houjo asked obviously concerned, "Is your tonsils inflamed again? Is that why you aren't talking normally?"

"Umm, it's a very rare disease that comes from the Uhh, pollitunaritary :cough: valleys… hehehehe." Kagome said making up a new word.

"Oh no that pollitunaritary :cough: valley disease sounds awful! Do you need any help?" Houjo asked now very concerned.

"Uhh, no that won't be necessary" Kagome said as Houjo brushed pass her and walked into the house.

'Oh great… Just great,' Kagome thought silently.

"Well, umm, I uh better go upstairs and you know sleep so uh see ya." Kagome said hurriedly and ran upstairs.

'She so wants me.' Houjo thought grinning to himself.

"See you Kagome! Rest well! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'll leave you're homework on the kitchen table! And I'll make you some tea!"

After he did this, annoying the usually calm Kagome greatly, he skipped out the door.

**Xxxxxxx Feudal Era xxxxxxX**

Inuyasha was pacing around near the well in the feudal era wondering how Kagome was.

"I wonder how she's doing."

"Maybe I should go see how she is."

"Maybe not."

"She needs my support!"

"But maybe she wants to face her family alone."

"I should-I must- I must not- will not- does not compute."

Finally he couldn't take these kinds of thoughts anymore and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha only managed to get two steps out of the well house before Kagome opened her window and motioned for him to come inside.

She was getting really good at using her heightened senses.

Inuyasha jumped up to her window and entered.

**Xxxxxxx With Houjo A.K.A the spy xxxxxxX**

Unknown to Kagome and Inuyasha Houjo had seen the whole event and was so shocked he couldn't move from where he was standing.

'No wonder Kagome was wearing all that stuff! She looks like a walking dog person! Wait a minute! That's not normal! And what's with a dog guy jumping up to her room? I'm so confused… I… Must… Think… Really hard…'

Thinking Trying to grasp concept Thinking Trying hard not to make brain overload Thinking What does ketchup go best with? Thinking What am I supposed to be thinking about again? Not really thinking 

_Wait a second! That's it!_

Now that he realized it, a lot of weird things happen with Kagome, she's never home, she's always sick, and she is always avoiding me.

Houjo continued to wonder and decided he was going to find out what was going on once and for all.

**Xxxxxxx Author's notes xxxxxxX**

**Liizziioo (all bandaged up):** Give me reviews and ideas please!

(Sango walks in)

**Sango**: Dani told me what happened Liizziioo, where's our favorite little lecher?

**Me**: (points to corner where Miroku is tied up)

**Miroku**: mmmhmhmhmh!

**Me**: What's wrong can't talk? Muahahahhahaa!

(Takes out a bag of sugar daddies)

**Sango**: I'm going to like this…

(2 hours later)

**Miroku**: Urkk… Can't eat sugar daddiesss

**Sango**: Feed Miroku... Stuff Miroku…

(Rest of gang comes in and sees piles of candy everywhere)

(Everyone begins to stuff their faces with candy)

**Me**: Oh shit…

_Next_ _time:_ Massive hyperness attack. ('Cuz candy can do that to ya).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha or any other character (except Sakura… Whom you'll be meeting shortly.)

**Liizziioo** (Trying to ignore havoc around her): Hey! New chapter! I don't think the sugar is affecting anyone in the gang! (Damn I just jinxed myself)

**Kagome**: Stumbles over to computer with a packet of sugar in her hand and faints.

**Me**: Glances around her room. :Shippo flies through the air in my underwear: Give me THOSE or you're in trouble! (Chases after Shippo)

**Kagome**: (Wakes up) Did somebody say TROUBLE? Wherever there's trouble… Super girl is there on the double! (Changes into my Granny's lingerie and adds flowing cape)

**Me**: Oh snap… too much sugar!

**Shippo**: You'll never catch me! (Darts to the other side of the room)

**Kagome**: (Lunges at Shippo, He jumps out of the way and she crashes through the wall) (Kagome appears on the other side of the Kagome – shaped hole in the wall) JUSTICE!

**Me**: Okay, Lets see how Miroku and Inuyasha are doing… (Walks downstairs)

**Inuyasha**: (Jumping up and down on sofa) Muahahahhahaa weeeeeeeeee, weeeeeeeeee (Head crashes through ceiling) Hey there's some kind of animal up here… It's coming closer… it's... It's… oh shit… Oh crap… It's everywhere!

**Me**: (Glances at Miroku)

**Miroku**: (Dressed up like a woman, looking into mirror) Yes, yes, look at yourself, you're looking for a bad time aren't you? Cause you don't have any self - respect (Continues to talk to himself in mirror)

**Sango**: (Jumps around hyperactively and presses ON switch on the vacuum cleaner) Ahhhhhhhh! (Vacuum cleaner chases after her)

**Me**: Okkayyyyy... (Cackles evilly and takes out a portable camera) Blackmail… Blackmail…

**Xxxxxxx Sakura: new ally xxxxxxX **

"Why are you here anyway Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned once he landed in her room. Inuyasha shook his head in mock anger.

"What I can't even come to your house anymore?" Kagome just shook her head as she walked out of the room.

"Inuyasha you are so confusing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha called after her. 'Now that I think of it I have been sending her mixed messages, I mean I'll kiss her one day and then the next we'll be fighting like there's no tomorrow,' he sighed.

'There's gotta be an easier way to tell her how I feel.'

"INUYASHA! Get down here!" Kagome yelled from downstairs.

Inuyasha didn't need to be called twice when he smelt the ramen odor wafting upstairs and his stomach began to growl loudly.

Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and proceeded to act like a real pig; eating everything he got his hands onto.

"Really Inuyasha you could try to eat properly," Kagome sighed as she slowly ate her meal.

"Can't… be… helped..." Inuyasha replied between mouthfuls of food. "This is worse than the time you ate Bouyo's cat food!" Kagome giggled remembering Inuyasha rip open literally dozens of cat food cans and wolf them down. "Or the time you decided to experiment with tuna fish and peanut butter." she managed to say before collapsing into another lapse of giggles

"How was I supposed to know what they were for!" Inuyasha asked reddening with embarrassment.

Kagome continued to laugh at his expense until she sensed something. Inuyasha stiffened as well and having been a hanyou much longer than Kagome he understood what it was.

"Trouble." he growled slightly and proceeded to the door.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled getting up from the floor where she had fallen during her giggling fit. "You can't go outside on a Friday afternoon with nothing to hide your 'abnormal ears' with!"

Inuyasha sighed impatiently as she tossed him a hat and put one on herself.

As soon as she was ready they both bolted out the door following their noses.

**Xxxxxxx Making fun of Houjo, severely xxxxxxx (Sorry if you like Houjo! Don't yell at me)**

Houjo concealed himself in the bushes in front of the shrine where Kagome lived hoping to gather evidence about Kagome's 'Secret' life. He sat there not more than fifteen minutes when he saw the front door open.

"Wait Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome call.

'So this guys name is Inuyasha huh? Weird name... Who would want to be called dog demon?' Houjo asked himself.

"You can't go outside on a Friday afternoon with nothing to hide your 'abnormal ears' with!"

Houjo became very worried when he heard Kagome, 'So I'm not crazy after all', the guy really does have dog ears!'

Houjo continued to watch the door until about a minute later two blurs emerged going down the street at a very fast pace.

"What the?" Houjo asked surprised at the speed Kagome and this Inuyasha guy were going.

Houjo quickly got up and pulled out a pair of black glasses and put them on his face. "It's spy time!" He stated looking quite dorky in the process.

**Glasses in place?**

"Check!"

**Dorky 'It's spy time!' line said?**

"Check!"

**Men in black suit?**

"Umm, no… Oops."

**Huge laser guns to kill aliens with?**

"Check!"

**That isn't a gun… It's lipstick and mascara.**

"I think it makes me look pretty!"

**Okay…**

After he made sure he had all the necessary equipment for spying Houjo quickly ran after the pair to wherever they were going.

**Xxxxxxx Sakura xxxxxxX**

"Give us all your valuables and we won't have to hurt you, girl." A tall man yelled holding a 17- year- old at gunpoint. Surrounding him were several other guys, obviously they were part of a local gang. The gang had the girl cornered in an alley in a desolate part of the neighborhood.

"I'm telling you the truth I don't have anything!" The girl replied scared out of her wits. 'If only I had enough power to overcome them,' the girl thought, 'Masking my appearance takes away so much energy. I might not get out of here alive!'

One of the men eyed her thoughtfully, "Maybe we can use her for something else," he said licking his lips.

"Eww! You perverted freak!"

"What?"

"You heard me… PERVERT!"

The girl got ready to scream but stopped when the man pushed the gun to her head using more force. "One sound and your head is gone."

'This is the end...' the strange girl thought.

Suddenly two figures appeared in the alley. Using her nose the girl could tell that they were dog – demons.

"Let the girl go!" The one with silver hair yelled as he charged at the men.

The darker haired one also bounded forward at the men showing her claws and fangs menacingly.

Several men took out knifes and guns obviously planning on killing the two demons with one blow. The men with guns took aim but were surprised when the demons jumped out of the way in a blur of black and silver. The two began a series of complex moves vaulting off the walls at the men.

In the chaos that ensued the man holding the girl at gunpoint let go of her to help his comrades and she was able to crawl off into the corner of the alley where she put every ounce of energy into dropping the mask that suppressed her energy.

Kagome and Inuyasha were surprised when they felt a demonic energy coming from the corner of the alley and almost let their guard down.

Luckily they managed to avoid any fatal attacks from the gang members.

The girl emerged from the corner of the alley to help the dog – demons. She swiftly knocked two men unconscious with a punch and a kick to their chests.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued likewise, Punching kicking, clawing, and dodging until all of the men were out on the ground.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked over to the girl for answers.

The girl walked over to them, "Thank you for saving me," she said, "I am Sakura (Cherry blossoms) and I am a wolf demon."

"I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha who gave out a little "Feh…"

Kagome looked over at Sakura and was surprised at how beautiful she was. She had long brown hair, sea green eyes, and her skin was flawless. She could have passed for a human except for the fact that her ears were pointy and she had a long brown tail.

"Where are your parents?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I have none, they were killed when I was a child," Sakura replied casting her head downward.

"Then were do you live?" Kagome asked worried.

"I move around, wherever my feet take me." Sakura replied as if it was a normal lifestyle.

"Please come with Inuyasha and me to my house." Kagome said already wanting to become friend with the demon, "You can tell us about yourself, and have some food."

After much pleading Sakura accepted and they began to walk home when they all heard a rustling in the bushes.

**Xxxxxxx The idiot, again xxxxxxX**

Houjo had managed to follow Inuyasha and Kagome to an alley in a bad part of the city. He watched as they began to fight a gang of men using gravity – defying moves. "This is just too weird," Houjo said to himself.

One by one each man began to fall until no more were left standing. He watched as a girl introduced herself as Sakura saying she was a wolf demon.

'She's a wolf demon? What is happening this is getting weirder and weirder by the second!' Houjo thought all the while becoming extremely confused.

He watched as the three became acquainted and Sakura was asked to go over Kagome's house. As they began to walk by him he moved around trying to get a better view making way to much noise for their sensitive ears.

Sakura who was used to being attacked lunged at the bushes grabbing Houjo by his clothes and throwing him across the street.

Houjo landed in a heap becoming very dizzy as he tried to sit up. "Mommy can I have my lollipop now?" He asked obviously deranged.

"What are you doing here _Hobo_?" Inuyasha asked putting himself in front of Kagome.

"It's Houjo." Kagome whispered, "I think…"

"That's not the question here." Houjo replied finally getting himself and his cheesy glasses up off the ground.

"What I want to know is … what are you? He asked pointing a finger at all three of them.

"Houjo are you OK? We are human beings like everyone else." Kagome said sweating slightly.

"I know you guys are not human, I've been watching you." He replied evilly glaring at all of them, "I know what you did last summer."

**? Confusion ?**

"Umm… What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Well actually I was quoting this great movie, did I look cool?"

All three shook their heads in unison.

"Oh well, that's besides the point, Now back to what I was saying before, I know you guys are not human, I've been watching you."

"That's kind of stalker like." Kagome said flatly.

"Ya, loose the end part and everything will seem less dorky." Sakura said.

"Okay! Erm, ahem," Houjo began, "I know you guys are not human."

"Much better!" Sakura said, applauding his efforts.

"Thanks!"

"Uh, guys let's get back to the matter at hand." Kagome said waving her finger around.

"Right!" Sakura and Inuyasha said together.

"I know you guys are not human."

"Ya wanna do something about it?" Inuyasha asked his clawed fingers rubbing his sword.

"Inuyasha… We don't want to attract attention," Kagome said quietly.

Houjo looked intimidated by Inuyasha's threat but stood his ground. "You guys are all freaks..."

Like Shippo he obviously did not value his life much.

Inuyasha growled and ran over to him grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him off the ground with super strength.

"_Hoho_, you better get the hell out of my sight or else." Inuyasha growled letting Houjo see his fangs.

Houjo gulped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in a dead faint. Inuyasha snickered. "Weak human."

"Inuyasha... SIT!" Kagome commanded.

With an oofing sound Inuyasha pummeled to the ground causing cracks in the cement, bringing Houjo along with him.

Sakura confusedly stared at Inuyasha obviously wondering why he went flying into the ground.

"Sorry about that Sakura," Kagome said. "Inuyasha does that whenever I say the word sit."

Slam!

"Sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean that one!" Kagome said leaning over Inuyasha's body now 3 feet below the ground.

"MMHHPPHH… MPHHHAAHAPP!" Inuyasha yelled the ground preventing him from speaking properly.

Sakura just giggled at the way Kagome was able to control him.

"You guys obviously care for each other." Sakura commented after her giggle fit was over. "Why have you not marked Kagome yet Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared leaping out from his hole in the ground.

"Just wondering." Sakura said innocently.

"Grrrrr!" Inuyasha growled trying to stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks but was failing miserably.

"Mark?" Kagome questioned Sakura.

"It's a demon way of bonding, kind of like marriage." Sakura responded.

"Except there are several ceremonies that have to be accomplished in order for it to be done properly… Like the final ceremony where the couple has to…" Sakura was abruptly cut off as Inuyasha turned and began to walk to Kagome's house with a loud "FEH!"

Kagome stared from Inuyasha to Sakura until she became dizzy.

'There is something Inuyasha does not want me to know about a dog – demons customs.' Kagome thought.

'Well… I guess I'll have to have a chat about this with Sakura later…' Kagome smiled to herself before realizing that she was standing next to Houjo's twitching body all alone seeing as Sakura had ran after Inuyasha.

"Hey… Guys! Wait for me!" Kagome yelled as she dragged Houjo's body behind some bushes, drew all over his face with his makeup, and ran after them.

Kagome had weird urges like that every once in a while.

**Xxxxxxx Home xxxxxxX**

Inuyasha strode down the street leaving Kagome and Sakura behind.

'I can't believe Sakura would think that I would mark Kagome', I mean didn't she see the way Kagome kept sitting me back there… she could never love me!'

Inuyasha was surprised when he saw Sakura sprint over to his side.

"Inuyasha you still haven't answered my question," Sakura said smiling mischievously when she saw him begin to blush again.

"I haven't really thought about that I mean Kagome never really was a demon before and she doesn't like me that way," Inuyasha said after controlling his embarrassment.

"What do you mean she wasn't a demon before?" Sakura asked curiously.

As they walked down the road Inuyasha explained what had happened.

"Segondri powder unleashed her dormant demon blood?" Sakura asked as if not believing what he was saying.

"But that stuff has been gone for hundreds of years! How could she have come in contact with it?" Sakura asked.

"Err… Well... Uhh" Inuyasha stuttered not wanting to reveal a secret in front of a girl he'd known for a little while.

Luckily he was saved when Kagome ran up to them and immediately yelling at him for leaving her all alone with Houjo in a good-natured way.

Sakura sweat dropped, 'Sure she doesn't like him,' she thought sarcastically as she watched Kagome slide closer to him.

'I hope I don't have to put up with this all the way to Kagome's house,' Sakura thought a smile gracing her lips.

'Perhaps I may stay with them, they're the only ones who have been kind to me in a long time,' she thought her smile turning into a big grin.

The trio didn't even take notice as Houjo began to scream something about mascara being up his nose and lipstick being in his eyes.

**Xxxxxxx Author's notes xxxxxxX**

**Liizziioo**: (Watches as gang wakes up after a hyperactive night)

**Inuyasha**: (Pulls head out of ceiling)

**Me**: (Gapes at Inuyasha's face, which is covered with squirrel wounds)

**Sango**: Urkk what happened? And why are my clothes all torn up?

**Kagome**: Why am I wearing your Granny's panties?

**Shippo**: I'm not even going to ask (Looks at underwear in his hand)

**Miroku**: (Looks at reflection) Who is that hot momma? Wait a second… ARGHHHHHHHHHH!

**Me**: (Pulls out photos)

**Everyone**: Damn… Not again!

**Me**: (Sweat drops, regains composure) Anyway if you never want anyone to see these you better start bowing to me.

**Everyone**: We must obey (Bows)

**Me**: Muahahahahhahahahahah… now get to work!

**Everyone**: (Mumble under breath... 'Slave driver')

**Me**: I heard that!

A/N: Review! Send Ideas! I'm hyper! Miroku: I'll get you! Me: (Wiggles pinky) Miroku: Vanishes Me: Muahahahhahaa… cough…

See ya,

Liizziioo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **New Chapter! Please REVIEW! I need lots of them and also send ideas so I can include some of them in future chapters… Sorry for making you all wait! I had to get lots of junk food so I could begin bouncing off the walls…

**Me:** (Watching TV) I control everyone! My will be done!

**Inuyasha**: Oh shut up wench, No one controls me!

**Me**: (Changes Channel) then suffer the consequences!

**Inuyasha**: (Looks at Show) AHHHHHHH HAMTARO! LOOKS LIKE EVIL SQUIRRELSSSSS! MUST ESCAPE EVIL CLAWS AND GNAWING TEETH!

**TV:** Hamtaro

(When we work together it's much better)

My best friend

(We like sunflower seeds krump-krump-krump)

(My ham-hams)

If she heads for trouble we won't let her

(Hamtaro)

Little hamsters, big adventures

WHEEEEEEEEEE IT'S HAM-HAM TIME!

**Inuyasha**: AHHHHHHHH! They're communicating! (Crashes through wall)

**Kagome**: I just finished patching that up! (Smacks unconscious Inuyasha)

**Sango**: Do I have to use the vacuum cleaner? (Looks at vacuum cleaner cautiously)

**Vacuum** **cleaner**: (Chases after Sango)

**Sango**: nooooooooooooo

**Me**: Muahahahhahaa! Anyone else care to defy me? (Looks at Miroku)

**Miroku**: (Flipping through playboy magazine)

**Me**: Damn… Can't you wait?

**Miroku**: (Sighs) 'She shall pay… Muahahahhahaa.'

(Destiny walks in)

**Destiny**: I'm telling Dani (Runs towards well)

**Me**: Oh crap... DON'T! (Jumps out window)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone or anything except Sakura so don't sue me! (Lawyers burst in) Oh shit why me! (Turns & runs away) **Miroku**: All as planned… (Plays evil theme song) (Barney song goes on) **Miroku**: grrrrr (Switches to correct music) Muahahahahhahahahahah!

**Xxxxxxx Revelations xxxxxxX **

Kagome entered her house first and sighed. 'Great mom, grandpa and Souta are still out... Giving me more time to worry.'

Inuyasha caught the worried look on her face and remembered the whole point of why he was here in the first place. 'I'm supposed to be helping her... but how? It's hard enough even speaking without saying an insult let alone comfort someone!'

Sakura noticed their faces deep in thought. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked knocking on Inuyasha's head with her fist.

Kagome jumped backwards when she saw Inuyasha's hair turn a bright green color. "Inuyasha! Your hair!" She said pointing at his head as if afraid that it would turn a different color too.

"Oops..." Sakura muttered glancing at the green hair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS? MY HAIR IS A FREAKING NEON SIGN!" Inuyasha bellowed spitting all over Sakura.

"Well... Uhh... I sort of practice a little magic," Sakura said as she wiped herself off. "But I can fix it!" She said smiling brightly.

"THEN DO IT!" Inuyasha yelled obviously very fussy when it came to his hair.

Sakura placed her hand on his head and closed her eyes in concentration when she stepped back she cringed involuntarily.

"What?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Kagome looking at him weirdly. He lifted his hand to his head to feel his hair and was surprised to feel none.

"WHY YOU..." Inuyasha screamed and began chasing Sakura around the house trying to get revenge for the loss of his hair.

Kagome sweat dropped as she saw Inuyasha run into the kitchen after Sakura, run out with a Mohawk, chase her into the living room, and come out with an Afro.

"Seriously I can fix it if you stop chasing me!" Sakura said ducking under the dining room table as Inuyasha crashed into the room.

"SIT!" Kagome said warily as she noticed how close Sakura had come to getting her head chopped off.

"There we go!" Sakura said as she returned Inuyasha's hair to normal.

Inuyasha peeled himself off the floor and glared at Sakura. "Why I oughta!" he growled menacingly.

"Calm down Inuyasha, at least you have your hair back," Kagome said her thoughts returning to her family.

Inuyasha instantly calmed down at the look on her face.

"Ok what is going on here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I know I haven't known you very long, but you should explain some of the weird things that are going on around here!" Sakura said staring at Inuyasha and Kagome as they began to squirm uncomfortably.

"I mean, Inuyasha said your dormant demon blood was released when you came in contact with Segondri Powder, Kagome, but that stuff has been gone for hundreds of years, Also what's with the clothes Inuyasha? That style of clothing is ancient… It looks like it could belong to a museum." Sakura said as Inuyasha rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well… ummm... You see-" Kagome began before being dragged into a corner of the living room by Inuyasha.

"We can't tell her anything!" Inuyasha said "We've only known her for a few hours!"

"But she doesn't have anywhere to go… I'm sure Shippo and the others would like her…" Kagome said twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Wait… you want her to come with us?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes bulged out of his head. "Absolutely not! Did you see what she did to my hair? I don't want to have another person to look after!" Inuyasha yelled images of destruction forming in his mind.

"She's coming with us and that's that!" Kagome said folding her arms, obviously in control.

"But she can't even go through the well," Inuyasha said clearly relieved.

"We will find a way." Kagome said determined with bringing Sakura to the feudal era.

"…Feh," Inuyasha grumbled but gave in. "Fine, I'll bring her and then I'll come back for you." he grumbled still intent on staying by Kagome's side.

**Xxxxxxx 2 hours later xxxxxxX **

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha yelled inching away from Kagome as if she was the predator and he was the prey.

"Yes you will Inuyasha and you will enjoy it." Kagome said a little too sweetly.

Inuyasha noticed the sudden change in mood and decided it would be safer if he went along with what she wanted to do.

Since Sakura had actually taken the news about the feudal era very well Kagome had become even more determined to bring her with them.

Sakura had explained her history some also, telling Inuyasha and Kagome how her grandfather had managed to teach her the art of healing and some magic before he passed away.

Inuyasha sighed, 'How do I know this is going to end up as a disaster?' He asked himself before turning back towards Sakura. "Okay Sakura go ahead." He said.

"Are you sure this will work Sakura?" Kagome asked as she watched Sakura prepare herself.

"I'm sure it will work…. And I'm 40 sure I can undo it once I'm on the other side" Sakura said calmly.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SURE YOU CAN GET US 'UNSTUCK' AFTER ALL THIS?" Inuyasha yelled becoming very nervous.

"Listen this plan is full proof." Kagome said trying to calm Inuyasha down. "First Sakura will use her magic to make your hands attached that way you'll both be able to go down the well, then when you both reach the other side she'll undo it." Kagome said.

"Let's hope so." Inuyasha said trying not to imagine what life would be like if he had a girl attached to him 24/7.

Sakura reached for his hand and almost instantly a purple light surrounded both of them causing Kagome to close her eyes.

When the light was gone Kagome was glad to see that Sakura and Inuyasha still looked the same except for the fact that they couldn't let go of each others hands making them look like a new teenage couple.

Inuyasha was surprised that his body parts were still attached and lifted his arm experimentally causing Sakura to be lifted off the ground.

"Inuyasha! Stop! I'm dizzy!" Sakura yelled when Inuyasha tried to swing his arm around.  
"Well you two better get going while I wait here for my family," Kagome said nervously.

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and walked towards the backdoor dragging Sakura with him.

"Inuyasha do you mind!" Sakura yelled as Inuyasha continued to drag her mercilessly across the ground.

Kagome sighed she already knew that they would become good friends fast but she winced as she heard Sakura scream before entering the mouth of the well.

"WAIT INUYASHA! IS THIS SAFE? AAAAHHHH!"

**Xxxxxxx Other Side xxxxxxX **

Inuyasha jumped out of the well dragging Sakura along as she continued to yell at him for rudely swinging her around. The sun had already set in the feudal era causing the surrounding forest to cast shadows on everything.

"Wow… it's so beautiful…" Sakura said trying to look everywhere at once.

"Keh…" Inuyasha grumbled as he began to walk to the village.

"So where are your friends? Kagome told me all about them..." Sakura said before being interrupted by a particularly loud whacking sound coming from a nearby bush as they approached the village.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled.

"Well it's not like I've never touched you there before." Miroku replied from his place on the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MONK?" A particularly scary Sango asked causing Miroku to begin to run for his life.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Sango yelled as she began to run after Miroku who was desperately trying to claw his way up a large tree.

Inuyasha and Sakura sweat dropped.

'Not exactly how I wanted to introduce everyone.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Shippo and Kilala popped their heads out of the bushes cautiously. "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled happily as he ran over and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Who's the girl?" He asked sniffing the air. "Is this wolf your new girlfriend?" He asked not noticing Inuyasha's fist poised above his head.

BAM

"Owww… Inuyasha… No need to be testy." Shippo said between mouthfuls of dirt.

"Oooo their adorable!" Sakura squealed as she picked up Shippo and Kilala and began to squeeze them tightly.

Kaede stepped out from her hut to see what all the ruckus was about and to try to stop it before the entire village woke up. Squinting her eyes in the darkness she could make out Shippo and Kilala being squeezed by a very pretty girl with wolf ears who was apparently attached to Inuyasha, Inuyasha who was attempting to shrink away from Miroku and Sango but was only succeeding in dragging Sakura, Shippo, and Kilala with him, Sango circling a tree like a shark while brandishing Miroku's staff that she had somehow acquired, and Miroku on one of the limbs of the tree trying not to get whacked by his own weapon but failing miserably.

"Never mind…" Kaede sighed and went back into her hut to find some 'Aspirin' that Kagome had given to her after the last riot.

Inuyasha finally got Sakura to release the dying Shippo and Kilala but could do nothing to stop Sango's rage and Miroku's yelling. Finally he gave up with a sigh and introduced Sakura to everyone.

"Well, It's nice to be here…" Sakura trailed off as she winced at the sound of cloth tearing signaling Miroku's untimely demise as he was dragged off into the forest.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked when she noticed Miroku's silence.

"Yeah… we might have to go untie him or stop Sango from attempting to offer him as a sacrifice… but I'm sure he will come back alive." Inuyasha said obviously not very worried.

Sakura shook her head. She could already tell she was going to like it here.

"NOOOOO SANGO PLEASE! NOT THE STICK! NOT THE STICK! ANYTHING BUT THE STICK! I THINK YOU SMASHED MY SKULL! NOOOOOOOO!"

**Xxxxxxx Present time xxxxxxX** (Umm… Sorry Miroku lovers… Fan girls swarm in… noo)

Kagome sat on the couch staring off into space rather than watching the program that was on the TV in front of her.

After what seemed like an eternity she heard the front door open and heard Souta talking about a mechanical car he had bought, her mom struggling with the groceries and her grandpa mumbling to himself.

She waited until she heard her brother go upstairs to play with his new toy and her grandpa to go to his room still mumbling about mummified hands.

Kagome then trudged into the kitchen hoping she wouldn't give her mom a heart attack or make her faint.

The reaction she got, however, was not what she was expecting.

"Umm… Mom I think we need to talk about something." Kagome said trying to look and sound as normal as possible.

Her mom turned around and squealed in delight. "Oh, Kagome! I wasn't expecting this to happen for another few years! Just look how cute you are!" She said as she playfully pinched Kagome's ear.

"You mean you knew this was going to happen to me?" Kagome asked very pissed off at worrying for nothing.

"Of course dear… I was going to tell you sooner or later but I guess with all your trips from present to past I just never got around to it." She said apologetically.

"Now… I'm going to explain everything to you." She said leading Kagome to the living room and settling down onto the couch.

Kagome first explained the incident with the Segondri powder and finished up with how she met Sakura.

"Mom… Kaede says that the Segondri Powder only had effect because I had dormant demon blood in me… Is that true?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it is dear… Your father was a well-respected Dog demon. I know it was wrong to always tell you that he died in a car accident but he actually died in an ambush by other dog demons who had decided that they didn't want to be led by a demon who married a human." She said her eyes filling with tears.

Kagome's eyes also began to tear as she realized that she had no memories of her father and never would.

After Kagome and her mom stopped crying and were feeling good enough to talk again Kagome's mom went on to explain that her dad had cast a sealing spell on her that had hidden that she was partly dog demon and had locked away her powers so she could be like any other kid.

"He had planned to cast another one on you when you turned nineteen to keep the spell strong." She said deep in thought.

"Does Grandpa know about this?" Kagome asked partially afraid of the answer.

"Yes he does Kagome, In fact he researched that sealing spell for your father." Kagome's mom said.

"If he knew that I was half demon and my dad was a demon… why does he not like demons then?" Kagome asked very confused.

"Well I guess ever since your father died he doesn't trust any other demon." She explained.

Before they could talk about anything else they heard Souta stomping down the stairs and gramps yelling something about food… or maybe mummified spiders…

Souta ran into the living room but stopped short when he saw his sister with silver streaks in her hair, claws, fangs, and dog ears.

"COOL!" He said not in the least bit disturbed or scared of her appearance.

'Well at least I know I can always depend on my brother,' She thought as she watched Souta start talking nonstop about how cool it was to have a sister who was a dog demon.

Gramps also came into the living room. "DEMON! DEMON!" He began to yell but in a good-natured way.

'Now I'll have to explain this to everyone all over again…' Kagome sighed but before she could start explaining what happened to Gramps and Souta, Gramps pulled out some special parchment.

'Now I know how Inuyasha feels!' Kagome thought to herself as Gramps ran after her with sticky "Special" parchment that was most likely not going to work.

**Xxxxxxx Feudal Era xxxxxxX**

Inuyasha, Sakura, and Shippo all went into the forest in an attempt to rescue Miroku who they believed had suffered enough.

They finally found him tied to a tree all battered and bruised thanks to Sango who had just begun to calm down.

Inuyasha lugged Miroku who began to mumble incoherently to himself.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout!"

"Here is my handle here is my spout…"

The gang ignored him until they reached Kaede's hut where Sakura healed him using only one hand since she was still attached to Inuyasha.

Once Miroku was well enough to move around Sakura and Inuyasha explained the events that had taken place while they were in the present.

"Now that that's over… Sakura can you use your magic to UNSTICK US!" Inuyasha said bellowing out the last part for emphasis.

"Ya, Ya, ya… Here goes nothing…" Sakura said concentrating her energy.

Unfortunately for everyone in the hut, except Inuyasha, no one knew how bad with magic Sakura was.

With a whooshing sound and a blinding purple light the inside of the hut turned into a disco room.

"Huh?" Miroku asked looking down at the bellbottoms he was wearing and at the disco ball that was attached to the ceiling of the hut.

"Oops!" Sakura muttered

With another whooshing sound and a blinding blue light the disco room disappeared and everyone was dressed in cowboy clothes instead.

"Oops!"

WHOOSH

Suddenly everyone had punk rocker clothes on.

"Oops!"

WHOOSH

Everyone was dressed like fairy princesses. "I could get used to this…" Miroku stated before being smacked by Sango with her fairy wand.

WHOOSH

Everyone finally turned back to normal except that Inuyasha was still stuck to Sakura.

"Hehehehe." Sakura chuckled nervously as Inuyasha stared evilly at her.

"You better fix this." He growled at the wolf demon who was attempting to hide but failing miserably.

"I'm sure I'll be able to eventually…" She said glancing around in an attempt to find an escape route even though she wouldn't be able to get far.

"Grrrrr… You better… Right now though we have to get back to Kagome…" He said standing up.

Suddenly all the demons in the hut began to smell the air.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked. "It smells like a dog demon but that's all I can tell…" She said quietly still smelling the air.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled and ran out of the hut not realizing that he was dragging Sakura with him.

Sango and Miroku followed along on Kilala hoping that Sesshomaru would be defeated quickly so they could find out how Kagome was.

When Inuyasha reached Sesshomaru, Sakura was well into cursing him for dragging her across the ground yet again.

"Inuyasha… I have come to take the Tetsaiga" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Over my dead body." Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword with one hand.

"We are having complications here…" Sakura whispered to Inuyasha as they realized he would not be able to fight and dodge attacks when she was attached to him.

Suddenly their faces lit up in an evil smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha asked Sakura. "I think so." She replied.

Inuyasha grinned and went charging at Sesshomaru. At the last second instead of trying to slash Sesshomaru with his sword Inuyasha swung Sakura at Sesshomaru like a bat allowing her to grab a lock of his hair.

Instantly Sesshomaru's hair turned neon blue and became extremely curly.

Instead of fighting Sesshomaru's ego got the better of him and he left vowing to come back and get revenge.

After the gang finished their laughing fit Sakura told them that 'Unfortunately' Sesshomaru's hair would turn normal again after a few days.

After Inuyasha got off the ground and wiped his eyes clear or tears he told Miroku, Sango, and Shippo that he and Sakura would be going to see how Kagome was doing.

Inuyasha and Sakura ran off full speed ignoring Miroku's cries as his wandering hand was attacked by Sango's angry one.

"OWWWWW… NOT AGAIN!"

**Xxxxxxx Author's notes xxxxxxX **

A/N: I just couldn't ruin Sesshomaru's hair and I know that he never runs away from a fight so don't talk to me about that… I needed to get him in somehow… Anyway… REVIEW…. Also don't threaten me… (Cough) Evil random reviewer (Cough)

**Me**: (Sings to tied up Inuyasha) Hamtaroooooo… Rabid Hamsters…

**Inuyasha**: Must ignore evil hamsters…

**Me**: (Snaps fingers) (Naraku appears)

**Naraku**: Whuuuu? What the hell am I doing here?

**Me**: Be hyper! My puppets!

**Naraku**: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… (Flies around house)

**Miroku**: Must plan evil attack on Liizziioo…. (Evil music goes on) Muahahahhahaa

(Hiei walks in)

**Me**: Wait what the hell are you doing here? This is so random… Oh well… I'm happy…

**Shippo**: (Dusting house)

**Inuyasha**: Ahhhhhhhh…. Evil rodent!

**Shippo**: I AM A FOX YOU IDIOT!

**Me**: Must command all Inuyasha characters!

**Naraku**: I love you! You love me! We're a happy family!

**Liizziioo**: Shut up! (Snaps Finger)

REVIEW! Please… (Drinks monster mash… Mmmmmm)


	8. Chapter 8

**Me**: Please Review! It really makes me happy and makes me want to write my story faster! I mean I practically fly around the house when I get one of them… Anyway…. Back to demented Inuyasha and me…

**Inuyasha**: I am tired of your evilness towards me Liizziioo! IT IS TIME TO BREAK THE CHAINS OF OPPRESSION!

**Me**: Ya… well… umm… LOOK A GIANT HAMSTER!

**Inuyasha**: AAAAHHHHH WHERE? (Runs into Kitchen)

**Me**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT….

**Inuyasha**: (Feet get into Crisco jar) (Slides across kitchen)

**Me**: (Covers eyes)

**Inuyasha**: (Flies into wall)

**Me**: NOOO! YOU BLUBBERING FOOL! THINK OF ALL THE PIES YOU HAVE WASTED!

**Inuyasha**: (Hamsters floating around head) Must… resist… urge… to … maim…

**Me**: The Crisco must be resurrected! (Runs upstairs)

**Inuyasha**: OoOo I think I smashed my skull!

**Miroku**: hmmm... yes... But I have good news…

**Inuyasha**: What is it?

**Miroku**: I have upgraded my evil theme song and I just saved a load of insurance by switching to Geico!

**Inuyasha**: O.o

**Miroku**: (Plays theme song)

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you  
But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you  
But I have to charge

I know you want it  
The thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for  
They lose their minds  
The way I whine  
I think it's time

La, La, La, La, La  
Warm it up  
La, La, La, La, La  
The boys are waiting  
La,La,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are-

Umm… I swear… I umm… I-I-I (Runs out of room)

**Me**: (Runs to half – dead Inuyasha) Do you think Miroku is up to something Inuyasha? I mean he's been acting weird and diabolical for days…

**Inuyasha**: (Gets into sitting position) Hmm… Dunno…

**Inuyasha** & **me**: (Look at Miroku in next room)

**Miroku**: (Picking nose)

**Inuyasha**: (Looks at me)

**Me**: (Looks at Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha** & **me**: Nahh….

**Miroku**: (In next room) Muahahahhahaa (Waxes death ray)

(Theebytch… walks in)

**Me**: Hey! (Goes to further Inuyasha's injuries)

**Inuyasha**: Nooooooooooooo

**Theebytch**: Umm…. I'll just go ahead with the disclaimer…

(Screams of pain from the Kitchen)

**Inuyasha**: NOT THA TACOS!

**Me**: YES! VICTORY IS MINE!

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Inuyasha… Do not black mail them on a daily basis… Do not keep them captive… Do not own Inuyasha's thongs… **Inuyasha**: Hey! You said you'd keep that a secret! (Runs after Liizziioo) **Me**: I swear I do not own anything except Sakura! (Runs into evil lair) **Theebytch**: O.o

This chapter is dedicated to _Theebytch_ and of course to all my faithful reviewers!

(Hugs & Kisses to all!)

Listening to: Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru

**Xxxxxxx Interruptions xxxxxxX **

After escaping her grandfathers 'special' parchment, Kagome gathered some food for the gang. She had noticed that ever since Inuyasha had discovered modern day food the supplies that were supposed to last for a month seemed to only last a week.

'Speaking of which, I wonder how Inuyasha and Sakura are holding up…' Kagome thought as she bid her family goodbye and raced to the well house.

'I hope Sakura managed to detach herself from Inuyasha…' She thought as she leaped over the side of the well only to be landed upon by Inuyasha and a complaining Sakura.

"Really Inuyasha you should learn some manners… If I'm stuck with you for a while then at least try to be polite… Oh! Hi Kagome!" Sakura said as her frown turned into a smile.

"Hello Sakura." Kagome mumbled from underneath Inuyasha.

"How did things go Kagome?" Sakura asked.

"You know I might be part demon but that doesn't mean my bones won't break if TWO PEOPLE ARE ON MY BACK!" Kagome said yelling out the last part.

"Sorry!" Sakura said as Inuyasha got off Kagome and helped her out of the well.

"We were just coming to see how you were doing Kagome… Inuyasha was getting all jumpy and nervous about how you were…" Sakura said folding her arms around her chest.

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied closing his eyes in stubbornness.

'At least he was worried about me.' Kagome thought smiling slightly.

'And now… Sakura the matchmaker takes her leave.' Sakura thought as she attempted to sneak away only to drag Inuyasha with her.

'Oh, right I got 150 pounds of dog attached to me,' She thought pouting slightly.

"Have you tried detaching yourself from Inuyasha, Sakura?" Kagome asked.

"...I don't want to talk about it…" Sakura said still a little nervous about Inuyasha's wrath.

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha attempt to peal Sakura off of him.

Inuyasha's attempts continued all the way back to Kaede's hut and even consisted of a fairly embarrassing moment when Sakura had enough with Inuyasha and decided he would look better with 'smaller clothes'.

Needless to say it was a relief when Inuyasha finally got tired out as they entered Kaede's hut.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he launched himself into Kagome's arms. "I'm so glad your back!" The little fox said snuggling into Kagome's clothes.

"Here Shippo," Kagome said handing him a chocolate bar.

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo said as he went outside to devour the treat.

"Kagome, please tell us what happened at your home," Sango said as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sakura all sat down.

Kagome informed them about what had happened and Inuyasha began to cough loudly when she spoke about her father.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Um… Yeah just fine" Inuyasha said as he got up. "I'll just be right back." Inuyasha said stepping outside of the hut.

"You mean we'll be right back." Sakura said as she was dragged out of the hut as well.

"Inuyasha has been acting off lately." Kagome acknowledged.

"Yes something is amiss." Miroku said rubbing his hands together. "Inuyasha is not telling us something"

"Neither are you Miroku" Shippo said tauntingly as he sauntered back into the hut. "Remember that time you told me not to tell Sango that you had borrowed her clothes?" Shippo asked as he began bouncing around hyperactively.

"Or that time when you 'accidentally' used her brush as a…"

"Hehehe… Shippo go outside I think I saw a giant bug… or something..." Miroku said attempting to save his life.

"No Shippo please tell us…" Sango said as she began to turn red.

"Well…" Shippo said as he finished bouncing around.

"HENTAI!" Sango's scream was heard throughout the village followed by a sharp smacking sound and Miroku's cry: "IT WAS A ONE TIME THING!"

**Xxxxxxx Later xxxxxxX**

"Someone please start a fire." Kagome said as she ran around the campsite gathering supplies to make dinner.

The gang had decided to continue moving in their quest to find the Sacred Jewels since they had already spent too much time in Kaede's village and the villagers had been getting a little nervous about Sango's fury.

"I'll do it!" Sakura said trying to be helpful.

"Ya... ya …ya… we'll get some firewood…" Inuyasha said as he began to walk towards the surrounding forest.

"Why do that Inuyasha? I mean, I can just start a fire with my magic…" Sakura said cracking her hands.

"No… We should … uh… do manual labor." Inuyasha said not wanting to put himself at risk.

"Nonsense!" Sakura said as a familiar blue smoke surrounded them.

As usual, her attempts with magic were futile.

Everyone shielded their eyes as the smoke dissipated. Instantly there was chaos in the camp.

"I love you! You love me! We're a…" The great purple dinosaur otherwise known as barney sang before a terrified Inuyasha interrupted.

"DEMON OF HELL!" He yelled as everyone ducked for cover.

"Wait I can fix this." Sakura yelled and a green light surrounded everyone. Instantly Barney was gone but in his place was something a thousand times worse.

"Hey Kiddos! Try our Mcnuggets! Only 29.95!" Ronald McDonald yelled.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! FOOD PRICES ARE UP!" Kagome yelled shielding her eyes.

"Third times the charm!" Sakura yelled as a red light surrounded them and Ronald began to disappear.

"McDonalds… Buda Bupapaa… I'm lovin' it…" Ronald cried as he totally disappeared.

As the smoke cleared the gang braced themselves for another ghastly character.

When nothing happened everyone looked around cautiously.

"Inuyasha! Sakura! You've separated!" Kagome yelled happily as she threw herself at Inuyasha.

"Ow..." was Inuyasha's only reply as he toppled over backwards.

"Hey… Your right! But… the fire hasn't started…" Sakura said. "Maybe I should…"

"NO!" Everyone cried in unison not wanting any more catastrophes to occur.

"Fine…" Sakura said as she began to pout.

"Maybe we should ALL go and get some firewood…" Sakura said winking at Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala.

"Yes, perhaps we should." Miroku said leading Sango and the others into the forest.

"We'll be back in half an hour… we'll be deep in the forest… So we can't hear anything… Ow!" Miroku called to Inuyasha before getting poked by Sango.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Inuyasha yelled at the backs of the retreating figures.

"It means that you guys can have some quiet time." Miroku called back before disappearing completely into the foliage.

Inuyasha and Kagome both glanced around confusedly until both of them noticed that Kagome was still on top of Inuyasha.

Kagome, of course, jumped backwards immediately and began to blush.

Inuyasha took his embarrassment out in a more 'violent' manner.

"MIROKU! ONLY YOU WOULD THINK THAT WAY! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into the forest.

'This is going to be a long night…' Kagome thought before she began to run after him.

**Xxxxxxx That night xxxxxxX**

Kagome eased into the hot spring happy that she was finally able to relax. As she sank down into the warm water, Kagome's mind turned to the events that had happened over the past week.

'I have to ask Sakura what she meant when she was talking about marking,' Kagome thought as she began to shampoo her hair.

'Inuyasha got so defensive when she mentioned it. He also was getting fidgety when I talked about my dad.' she mentally noted.

Kagome looked up into the sky and realized she should head back to the others before Miroku felt the need to check up on her to 'ensure her safety'. Kagome quickly rinsed her hair and dried herself.

She gathered her bathing supplies in her arms and got out of the hot spring. As she dressed she couldn't help feeling slightly dizzy.

Kagome shook herself and began to walk by numerous trees, brushing away stray branched as the dizzy feeling began to impact her. Her vision began to blur and the world looked like it was spinning around her.

'Inuyasha… help' She thought to herself as she realized she had no strength to even shout.

Kagome stumbled into a small clearing before falling onto the cold ground fighting to remain conscious.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought as the darkness overtook her.

**Xxxxxxx Flash xxxxxxX **

"Lord Ryuji, the lord from the western lands is here to see you," a small demon reported to a man with piercing light blue eyes.

At first sight the man appeared human but on a closer inspection you could see that he was a dragon demon. He was seated upon a silver throne and had a maddening air of superiority.

He had long black hair and his armor was a light shade of golden reflecting off the numerous objects in the huge room.

"Let him in." the dragon lord commanded his servant.

"Yes, my lord." the demon said bowing, and ran to two large doors opposite Lord Ryuji.

As he opened the doors Sesshomaru strode in, a look of contempt on his normally passive face.

"Sesshomaru, have you seen the girl?" Lord Ryuji asked.

"No, she was not there" Sesshomaru replied as his neutral features set back in.

"I must find her… even if it takes me forever!" The dragon demon yelled making his servant tremble in fear.

"Sesshomaru! Go look for her again!" The lord yelled in a loud voice.

"I take orders from no one." Sesshomaru replied readying himself to leave.

"Remember what the consequences are if she is not found…" Lord Ryuji said in a taunting voice.

"Kagome."

"I shall find her… When I desire…" The dog demon replied striding out the massive doors.

"Kagome."

"I want this miko… This Kagome found… alive…" The dragon lord said aloud to no one I particular.

"Kagome, wake up."

At this order Kagome's eyes opened and Inuyasha's face slowly came into focus.

"Lord Ryuji! Sesshomaru… he's coming…" Kagome blabbered as Inuyasha stared on with a look of confusion on his face.

"Kagome, are you okay? You just had a weird dream." Inuyasha said pulling her into a sitting position.

"But… It was so real…" Kagome said trying to retain images from her vision.

'Was it real? I can't remember everything… There was a dragon lord… He was working with Sesshomaru… and a silver throne…' Kagome thought starting to believe she really had gone crazy.

"You're right Inuyasha… I must have had a dream…" Kagome said still a little unsure.

"What happened anyway, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know I just began to feel dizzy, but I'm fine now." Kagome said setting her face in a reassuring smile.

"Good…" Inuyasha said beginning traces of a blush forming on his face.

Kagome suddenly noticed how close she was to his face. She was only inches away… a gap that could have easily been closed.

'But this isn't the time…' Kagome thought thinking rationally.

Inuyasha, however, was having no rational thoughts and bent down to kiss her lips.

The gap was easily advanced and Kagome's rational thoughts soon disappeared. Kagome and Inuyasha toppled from a sitting position until they were on the ground both kissing passionately not wanting to stop, even for breath.

Inuyasha suddenly began to sniff her neck causing Kagome to go into a fit of giggles.

"Inuyasha what are you do-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha gently bit her collarbone. It hurt, Kagome had to admit…

'What is happening?' She asked herself.

**Xxxxxxx In the bushes 1 minute later xxxxxxX **(Bad friends, bad!)

Sakura uneasily crawled in between Sango and Miroku who were sneaking through the bushes like experts, apparently having much experience.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sakura asked nervously. "Inuyasha said he was just going to check on Kagome…"

"There's nothing wrong with making sure he's okay," Miroku replied as they reached their destination.

"So you think spying on your friends is okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… I mean no… I mean… Never mind…" Sango answered as she attempted to seat herself in a good position to view everything.

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a peek…" Sakura said still a little unsure.

When the three peeked out from behind the rather large bush they were very surprised to see Inuyasha kissing Kagome.

"Guys I think we should go…" Sakura said now very nervous.

"But this is getting good…" Miroku complained.

"Even I agree with Sakura now, so lets get going Miroku before they find us." Sango said.

"But… But…" Miroku stuttered.

"You are such a hentai." Sango stated as turned around and attempted to leave noiselessly… Leaving her butt target to Miroku's affections…

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled before covering her mouth. "Oops…"

"Run!" Sakura said as she fled back to the campsite where she hoped to preserve her life.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up when they heard a shout and lots of rustling in a nearby bush.

'Oh…no…' Kagome thought, 'This is so embarrassing.'

Inuyasha continued to look back and forth between Kagome and the bush with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Hehehe… Hi guys… Would you buy it if we said we were gathering magic mushrooms?" Miroku asked as his and Sango's head popped out of the leaves.

**Xxxxxxx Author's Notes xxxxxxX **

A/N: Dun… Dun… Dun… Dun… (Gets smacked over the head). Hey! I was just trying to be dramatic. I finally got some romance in… so don't kill me… (Reviewers glare)

**Me**: Noo Oooo

**Reviewers**: Oh, all right we won't kill you…

**Me**: Yaay!

**Miroku**: Damn… Onto plan B…

**Inuyasha**: Miroku… I have decided to join forces with you…

**Miroku**: Great! Lets try my plan…

**Inuyasha**: Does it involve women?

**Miroku**: Maybe…

**Inuyasha**: Lets try mine…

**Miroku**: Does it involve bombing pet stores?

**Inuyasha**: umm…

**Me**: Inuyasha… Miroku… must… dress… up… in… pantyhose…

**Inuyasha**: KAGOME! SAVE MEE!

**Kagome**: I have gone to the dark side… I am your father!

**Me**: You have done well young Jedi…

**Inuyasha**: I KNEW IT! (Gets hand chopped off) WHYYYY!

**Miroku**: AFLAC!

**Me**: O.o… Things are getting a little too weird around here… umm… please review…

**Gecko**: Miroku! Stop calling me! It's Geico! Not Gecko!

**Miroku**: NOOOO! MY INSURANCE! YOU HAVE FORESAKEN ME WORLD! JUST KILL ME NOW!

**World**: Target… Steady now… Steady… (Aims bow and arrow)


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so happy! I never thought I would make it past 100… 6 important things:

:Kagome's dad is not Inuyasha's dad…

:SpoilerI hope most of you have watched the episode: The 50-year-old curse of the dark priestess (prays)

**:VoteShould Kagome have pups near the end of this story? Tell me in your reviews without erm… killing me… **

:Some of your reviews are so funny I start choking…

:–Eats muffin-

:Kills aflac duck

**Inuyasha**: MUST… RESIST… THE … ALLURE… OF… CHEESE… FILLED… ONION… RINGS!

**Miroku**: Must gain insurance… by intoxicating… self!

**Me**: O.o umm… Miroku what are you doing?

**Miroku**: (Takes out burrito) MmMm… Cheese…

**Me**: You know what that stuff does to you….

**Miroku**: Right-O (Runs to bathroom)

**Me**: (Sees angry eyes) Please don't kill me… I got a lot of videogames for Christmas… you can't blame me… Plus…. I had midterms…

**Reviewers**: (Attack)

**Me**: Noo Oooo- Hey! A cheese sandwich! I mean- Noo Oooo (dies)

**Miroku**: (In bathroom) NOT THE CHEESE… YESS SHE IS DEAD! YESS YES I MUST HARNESS THE POWER OF MIDTERMS! (Stuffs midterms down throat)

**Random** **man**: (Walks into bathroom) Hello

**Miroku**: AAAHHHHHHHH- GRIN - AHHHHHH –GRIN - AHHHH

**Man**: (Dies randomly for no reason)

**Miroku**: Noo Oooo! Why does the earth have to be so cruel! Whyyy? Whyyy? Whyyy?- Ok I'm over it- (walks away)

**Me**: (Resurrected) INU - TURKEY

**Miroku:** SHE HAS RABIES! (Everyone scatters)

**Me**: RABIES! WHERE? I MUST BE SAAAAAA-OoOo a nickel-AAAAAVVVVEDD

**Dog**: … Ok… I'm gonna go get a mocha chino…

**Me**: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TURKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY

**Inuyasha**: So many deaths… so many lives taken…

**Me**: FIRE ZE MISSLES!

**World**: (Still targeting Miroku) Steady… aim… what the- (Dies)

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Inuyasha… How many times must I say this? How many? You know what? I'm not even going to say it anymore… **Miroku**: (Calls lawyers) **Me**: nothing happened! Yaay! **Lawyers**: We're going to have to confiscate this computer for evidence **Me**: THEY KNOW ALL! **Miroku**: TRY TO LIVE THROUGH THIS LIZ! (Evil music) Muahahahhahaa Aflac duck: (attacks) **Miroku**: NOT THE FACE! ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!

_**Thanks to everyone who e-mailed me (mostly Theebytch) and basically all my readers!**_

_Listening_ _to_: Unbalanced Kisses (Which I don't own! Hahahahaaa **Lawyers**: disappear)

**Xxxxxxx Confusion xxxxxxX **

"Guess not…" Miroku stated as Sango gently bandaged the lump on his head. Miroku winced every once in a while when Sango tightened the bandage in order to keep it firmly wrapped.

After the initial shock of his two friends popping out of a bush while he was kissing Kagome, Inuyasha had done the first thing that had come into his mind.

Namely, attack and destroy. Luckily, Miroku was his friend and Inuyasha did not hurt him 'too' severely.

Still, Sango couldn't help feeling partly responsible for Miroku's injury but was still glad that he had gotten what he deserved.

'I hate moments like this,' Sango thought as the uncomfortable silence seemed to spread as everyone avoided each other's eyes. 'Why doesn't someone say something?'

As Sango grew more and more uncomfortable Shippo surveyed the scene around him noticing that Inuyasha looked half – angry and half – worried while Kagome stared into the winking fire wincing occasionally.

'Something bad must have happened…' Shippo thought as he pat Kilala's silky golden fur.

'Something is different with Kagome… There is a change in her aura… I don't know what it means but by the way Inuyasha keeps glancing at her I'm guessing he was responsible for it…' The little fox thought as he continued to stroke Kilala.

Kilala was also having a funny reaction to Kagome.

Normally, she would have curled up next to her in an attempt to cheer her up and get her mind off Inuyasha but instead she was keeping her distance with Shippo.

Sakura tried to remain inconspicuous about the whole event but was failing miserably.

'I knew this was going to happen sooner or later but I thought Kagome would know what was going on…' She thought to herself. She noticed by the emotions displayed on Kagome's face that was extremely confused.

'I should have told her… I thought she would have come to ask me by now though… I'm such an idiot… Bad Sakura! Bad!' Sakura thought mentally scolding herself.

Kagome, however, was not paying any attention to the strange behaviors coming from all her demon friends and was instead gazing into the crackling fire that lay below the star spotted sky.

'I don't understand what is happening… I'm getting so many mixed messages from Inuyasha… Not to mention that I now have a bite mark on my neck… I am so confused…' She thought sneaking a peek at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat facing the opposite direction from everyone else and occasionally Kagome could hear a slight growl coming out of his mouth when she used her extra sensitive hearing.

'What the hell have I done? I messed up her entire life by doing just one thing… I'm just a stupid life – destroyer… I should have been more careful… I knew it might happen one day …' Inuyasha thought as he grinded a thin blade of grass to a pulp.

'Kagome… I'm so sorry…' Inuyasha thought staring up into the branches of an old and withering tree.

**Xxxxxxx Sleeping xxxxxxX**

Kagome quietly unzipped her sleeping bag making certain to not disturb Shippo who was sleeping at the foot of her sleeping bag.

'Why is Shippo being so distant towards me?' Kagome wondered 'He usually sleeps right next to me… Come to think of it everyone has been acting distant lately… With the exception of Sango and Miroku…'

Kagome slowly tiptoed around Miroku, Sango, and Sakura glad that her hanyou abilities allowed her to sneak away.

Once out of camp she began to run towards the hot spring that she had been at earlier that same day.

After pushing through the surrounding foliage Kagome dropped to her hands and knees on the side of the spring.

She slowly moved her head so that she could see her reflection in the almost murky waters. Turning her head slightly she could make out a bite mark on the side of her neck. It was smaller than she had suspected but still hurt when she glided her fingers over it.

'Why did you do this Inuyasha?' Kagome asked herself as she continued to gaze at the mark. 'I wish I knew more about dog demon behaviors…'

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts as she sensed a familiar demon energy coming her way. She quickly pulled her silver streaked hair over the bite mark to further conceal it from sight.

Sakura walked out of the bushes yawning loudly. "Kagome… why are you up so late?" she asked after rubbing her eyes.

"I just couldn't get to sleep." Kagome truthfully replied standing up.

"Kagome, you don't have to try to hide it… I can still see it…" Sakura said sitting on a nearby rock.

"You can?" Kagome asked her eyes widening.

"Ya, every demon can see it… even if you try to hide it…" Sakura said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Please tell me about it, Sakura… I'm so confused…" Kagome begged.

"Well… I can't just leave you in the dark… I don't know why Inuyasha didn't tell you about it… He marked you Kagome," Sakura said still playing with her hair.

"You mean that thing you were talking about?" Kagome asked gaping slightly.

"Yes, that mark tells other demons that you're taken and are his property… It tells everyone to keep away or else…" Sakura said beginning to get fidgety.

"His… Property?" Kagome asked in an almost disbelieving tone.

"I know it sounds weird but it's the first step in demon courtship… I'm sure that Inuyasha is a bit embarrassed about all this…" Sakura said.

Kagome could only look at Sakura since she had lost the function of talking shortly after Sakura's explanation of what the mark was for.

'I thought… he didn't like me… unless he was just marking me because he's jealous of everyone else…' Kagome thought blinking back to reality when Sakura waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello… Anyone home?" Sakura asked slowly as though Kagome was a little child. "I know you must have a lot to think about now so I'm going back to bed… if you have any more questions… ask me… just not tonight… or should I say this morning… it's almost sunrise…" Sakura mumbled warily as she began to walk back to camp.

"Oh, yeah… I almost forgot… the reason I came here… stay close to camp okay? Your demon aura is ebbing… You know what that means." Sakura said as she continued to walk through the dense bushes.

"OW… DAMN BRANCH… FEEL MY WRATH! OOPS… NOOO… ANYONE BUT YOU!" "Mintos better, mintos fresher, let mintos freshen up your life! Mintos… the fresh maker!" "Die!"

"Huh? My demon aura is ebbing?" Kagome wondered to no one in particular completely ignoring Sakura's nearby struggle with a TV announcer.

"VICTORY IS MINE!"

'I should listen to her though…' Kagome thought as she decided to walk a different way around Sakura, lest another mishap occurred. Her encounter with big bird was all too fresh in her mind. Apparently big bird had some 'issues' that he needed to sort out concerning him seeing Oscar in a bikini…

Not wanting to think about the gruesome details Kagome continued her walk at a leisurely pace until a running red blur crashed into her.

**Xxxxxxx Inuyasha xxxxxxX** (Ha! Now you can't yell at me for a cliff hanger… Muahahahhahaa… reviewer smacksOw… ok… just ignore me…) 

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard the familiar zipping noise of Kagome's sleeping bag. He wearily looked over to see what she was doing and was surprised to see her tiptoe around the camp.

'I wonder where she's going… She's heading off in the direction of the hot spring…' Inuyasha thought settling himself back into a sleeping position on the tree that he was currently in. 'Oh well… maybe it's just a girl thing…'

Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted off to a half-alert half-sleeping state for a few minutes until he heard yet another person leaving camp.

Inuyasha groggily looked down from his perch to see Sakura, not so gracefully, leave the camp tripping over Miroku's sleeping bag and plastering Kilala into the ground.

When he did not hear Sakura's signature arrival (which he had gotten used to) of tripping over Miroku and generally causing havoc when she accidentally unleashed a Sesame street character in the process, Inuyasha began to worry.

'I wonder what they are doing… I hope Kagome isn't in trouble…' Inuyasha thought trying to remain fully awake.

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and stepped over a very unconscious monk, a smashed Kilala, and past a very oblivious but smiling Sango to reach the nearby woods.

'It won't hurt to just make sure they are all right…' Inuyasha thought sneaking around like a boy about to get into trouble.

As he crept silently through the trees his ears began to pick up traces of a conversation.

'What are they saying?' He asked himself trying to remain as silent as possible to eavesdrop some more.

"I know you must have a lot to think about now so I'm going back to bed… if you have any more questions… ask me… just not tonight… or should I say this morning… it's almost sunrise…"

'Did Sakura just do what I think she did?' Inuyasha frantically asked himself becoming more and more nervous with each passing minute. Inuyasha now was having a full-scale panic attack and was not listening to anymore of the conversation.

As he mumbled to himself Inuyasha became aware that Sakura was coming his way.

'Oh… damn,' He muttered as he attempted to get away as fast as possible knocking over a multitude of branches in the process, which Sakura promptly tripped over.

As Sakura attempted revenge on the branches Inuyasha slowly slid away in hopes she would not see him. Inuyasha almost wanted to help when she transformed the stick into a person who continuously talked about breath mints, but held himself back. Using her distraction as the person tried to stick a pack of 'mintos' down her throat and proceeded to explain the merits of potty training, Inuyasha sped away not caring what direction he was going in.

Of course, Inuyasha bumped into the last person that he wanted to talk to before he thought things over, namely Kagome. Both hanyous went crashing into the closest plant, which unfortunately for Inuyasha turned out to be a tree and luckily for Kagome a soft bush.

"Mfffff… Mfff…" Inuyasha grunted before sliding down the trunk of the tree and onto the ground. With no strength to get up, Inuyasha merely rolled over and looked up into the angry/confused/hurt face of Kagome.

"Hehehe…" Inuyasha muttered trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"Hey Kagome…" He said still on the ground.

"Inuyasha… Can we talk?" Kagome asked not looking so scary anymore.

"About…?" Inuyasha asked trying to dodge the subject for as long as he could.

"About the mark… I know what it is… but I want to know why? Why did you do this?" Kagome asked practically pleading for an answer. "Was it because you were jealous… possessive… didn't think things through… or was it because you lo- love me?" she asked stuttering at the last part.

With these questions Inuyasha was instantly on his feet and already stammering for words. "Umm… I… uh… hmm…" he muttered making no sense at all.

Kagome was already looking teary and red when he didn't reply to her questions.

Not wanting her to cry Inuyasha began to tell Kagome why he really had marked her. "Kagome… if you want the honest truth I marked you because I… What I'm trying to say is that I… lo-" Inuyasha stopped when Kagome began to get a weird look on her face. (Oh my god… I know someone is going to kill me for not letting him finish his sentence… But I promise… It shall come really soon :P)

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to her side.

"I… don't… know… I feel so weird… I feel a sharp tingling sensation all over… It hurts…" Kagome mumbled as she swayed in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha held her up and immediately understood what was happening.

Kagome gasped when she saw that her claws were disappearing and out of the corner of her eye she could see that the silver streaks in her hair was melting into a black color. She could also feel her fangs retract into the roof of her mouth and be replaced by normal ones.

Inuyasha also watched as her dog-ears turned into human ones and returned to the sides of her face. When all of the visible transformations stopped Inuyasha let go of Kagome who immediately began asking questions.

"What happened? Why am I human? Am I sick?" Where among the multitude that she asked.

Inuyasha only shook his head 'no' at each question as he began to pout.

'So close to telling her… why now?' He asked himself as he finally began to answer Kagome's now frantic questions, which were beginning to get off the subject in her hysteria.

"Who invented muffins? Why is the sky blue? Why does Ronald McDonald wear makeup at home if he's a man?"

"Kagome… calm down…" Inuyasha said trying to pretend that he did not hear the last question, cross-dressing clowns was not a favorite subject of his.

"It's just like me… You know every month you turn human for a while… It's different for every hanyou…" Inuyasha said placing his face in 'I'm trying to be reassuring right now but I was trying to tell you something important' look.

Kagome didn't seem to notice the weird look on his face and finally began to calm down as she rubbed her head still surprised at not feeling the dog ears that she had grown accustomed to.

'I feel so weak… It's weird to be human after being a hanyou.' Kagome thought becoming alarmed. 'Does this mean that I want to stay hanyou? Am I becoming too accustomed to it? I thought that I wanted to find a way to become a full human again… or do I?' Kagome asked herself spacing out on Inuyasha again.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of her face in a similar fashion to Sakura's.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she snapped back to reality.

"We should get back to camp… I don't want any demons attacking you…" Inuyasha said blushing slightly.

Kagome smiled but as they began to walk back in the direction of the camp she began to frown. 'Nooooo… He was about to tell me why he marked me… Now I'll never get it out of him… He's had too much time to think…' Kagome thought mentally cursing herself as Inuyasha obliviously walked beside her.

Trying to don a fake look of happiness Kagome and Inuyasha entered the campsite to see exactly what Inuyasha had expected all along: the one the only big bird.

"And then… he put on a bikini… and it scarred me for the rest of my life…" Big bird said gathering Sango, Miroku, Sakura, Shippo, and Kilala into a huge hug. "At least I have my friends…"

"SAKURA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TRIP OVER ME?" Miroku yelled attempting to cut off the circulation in Sakura's hand as they all tried to escape big bird.

"Meow," Kilala mewed in agreement since she was affected in the process.

"Well… erm… YOU HAVE A BIG BUTT! HA TAKE THAT!" Sakura said yelling out the last part.

"Why you…" Miroku growled before being smashed into the yellow feathers of doom.

"I SHALL CONQUER!" Sakura yelled before she transmuted big bird into a pile of ashes. "Wow… I didn't know that I could do that…"

"At least you did something right…"Miroku mumbled.

But as always Miroku had spoken too soon as the pile of ashes changed into a life size Barbie doll.

"I want to be your friend…" It squeaked immediately gathering the five into a bone-crushing hug.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood still watching the daily ritual that they did not want to get used to.

"Inuyasha… To the rescue… again…" Inuyasha said running to save his friends.

**Xxxxxxx 1 hour and 18 bruises later xxxxxxX**

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Inuyasha screamed chopping the Barbie into little pieces as his friends watched, horrified.

"Inuyasha… she's gone… she's been gone for a while now…" Kagome said patting him on the back.

"Oh," Inuyasha said attempting to wipe off the layers and layers of lipstick and mascara off his face, a result of the horrendous battle.

"Ok… Inuyasha… You just rest and I'm going to go home for a while… maybe go to school…" Kagome said slowly backing away from him. "I'll take Kilala…" Kagome said as she grabbed her backpack, which had surprisingly survived through Barbie's 'I'm cuter than Inuyasha' rampage. She quickly mounted Kilala and flew into the sky, which was turning blue signaling that school would soon start.

"WAIT KAGOME! WHY ARE YOU HUMAN?" A very puzzled Miroku asked.

"Ask Inuyasha… He'll tell you…" Kagome yelled back fading into the distance.

"Umm…" was Miroku's only reply seeing as Inuyasha was going through a mental breakdown at the moment.

"So… many… beauty products…"

"Oh brother…"

**Xxxxxxx Kagome xxxxxxX**

Kagome ran into her shrine home after saying goodbye to Kilala in the feudal era. Kagome quickly glanced at the clock on the wall in the living room and eeped.

'Only 30 minutes until school starts!' Kagome thought frantically running up the stairs and into her bedroom running over her bewildered brother in the process. Quickly she jumped into her school uniform, picked up her much smaller backpack, packed her lunch and ran out the door leaving her family to wonder what she was on, not to mention the fact that she was suddenly human.

Kagome ran to school dodging the numerous amounts of people who were beginning to appear from all sides of the street. Unfortunately, Kagome had to run over some of them saying a quick sorry in the process and was very relieved when she finally saw the school gates just half a block away.

Slowing to a fast paced jog Kagome entered her school and grabbed her geometry books dreading having to face her teacher after 2 weeks of not being in class. As soon as Kagome stepped into her geometry class and sat down her three friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka began to whisper.

"Kagome… are you alright?" Eri asked a worried tone spread across her voice.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Well, first of all you had cholera all this week and the week before Houjo told us that you had a very rare disease that comes from the pollitunaritary (cough) valleys…"

'Of all the lame excuses that my grandpa makes… Why did I have to make the stupidest one?" Kagome asked herself slapping her forehead as Houjo, her teacher, and an extremely large group of girls walked in through the door. Saying things like: "Oh, Houjo… I was so worried about you… Are you alright now?"

Houjo didn't answer them as eyes scanned the room and rested on Kagome. He immediately tensed up and you could almost see a flashing light going off in his head going off ALERT! ALERT! FLEE FOR YOUR LIFE-oh look cheese-FLEE! Houjo slid around the classroom and into his seat, which was not too far from Kagome's.

Kagome merely smiled her fakest smile and turned back to her friends who immediately began to talk at once.

"Oh my god Kagome… You will never believe what happened while you were gone…" Ayumi began, her voice going into gossip mode immediately.

"Yeah… The principal ordered Houjo to stay at home for a few days…" Eri whispered not wanting Houjo to hear her. "Apparently he started yelling about demons or something… in the lunchroom… The school nurse suggested that he should go somewhere to 'rest' when he didn't calm down and kept interrupting classes with rants about wolfs and dogs…"

Kagome massaged her forehead… 'This would happen only to me…' She thought as her friends continued to blabber on about Houjo.

"This could be your chance Kagome…" Yuka whispered interrupting Kagome's train of thought.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Talk with Houjo and then make your move…" Ayumi said.

"WHAT?" Kagome asked startling multitude of girls around Houjo's desk. "I mean… huh?" Kagome asked blushing and sitting down.

"Oh… I see… Your still hooked up on that two – timing boyfriend of yours… That Inuyasha…" Eri said frowning. "Why do you like him if all he does is hurt you?"

"Umm…" Kagome began as her teacher walked in.

"All right class, settle down," The teacher said slamming his suitcase onto his desk.

'Thank God…' Kagome thought as her friends glared suspiciously at her from their seats.

**Xxxxxxx Lunch xxxxxxX **

The chimes sounded on the intercom at about 12:30 p.m. signaling the students that it was time for lunch.

"PIG FEET!" Kagome groggily shouted as Eri shook her awake.

"Kagome… You fell asleep again… That's the third time today," Eri said in an almost motherly like tone "You should get some more rest."

"Right… Right…" Kagome muttered as she and her friends exited her third period class that had been chemistry.

Still groggy, Kagome deposited her book bag onto the lunch table when they reached the lunch table and fished out her lunch.

As Kagome ate her salad she did not notice the somewhat evil looks that her friends where giving her.

"So… Kagome…" Yuka began with an all too innocent look on her face as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked still munching on her food.

"You didn't think we'd let you off the hook did you? Tell us about Inuyasha…" Yuka said her intention out in the open.

"Urgggg!" Kagome coughed as the shock caused the food half way down her throat to stop.

When Kagome regained her composure Yuka continued to drill her. "You never tell us much about what he looks like or why you love him so much…"

"Umm…" Kagome said beginning to blush furiously.

Her friends smiled expectantly back at her knowing that they had caught her.

"Well… You see… umm… What I'm trying to say is…" Kagome muttered making no sense at all. "He's such a jerk… um… sometimes… but other times he can be really sweet and caring…" She continued wanting to run away and hide.

Suddenly Kagome felt a strong pulse come from the Sacred Jewel shards, which was currently hidden under her shirt.

"Wha-" Kagome asked as she felt as though she couldn't breathe. 'I've felt this before… But where?' Kagome asked herself, as the cafeteria became a mess of colors and sounds. 'I know when I felt this! It was when Tsubaki placed a curse on me!'

"Kagome are you okay?" Ayumi asked as Kagome's eyes seemed to turn a dark black.

'The Sacred Jewels!' Kagome thought as she felt the fragile glass containing them shatter. 'They're going into my skin.' Kagome thought beginning to black out. 'The jewels are black again…'

"Kagome?" Ayumi asked again this time a little louder.

'Help me… Inuyasha…' Kagome begged as she gave in to the darkness.

**Xxxxxxx Author's notes xxxxxxX**

**Me**: What will happen next? Who will save Kagome? What happens when you mix people with too much caffeine? All next tim- (Reviewers crack knuckles)

**Reviewers**: We hate cliffhangers…

**Me**: NoOoOO don't roast me alive! I mean… This chapter was longer than the others… Spare my life… I know it's a cliffhanger… but… um… I'll work really hard on the next chapter…

**Reviewers**: Well… we were just going to make you watch Miroku dance in a skimpy skirt… but that sounds better…

**Me**: NoOOoOoOOoOooOoO

**Inuyasha**: BWAHAHHAHAH! LET THE CHICKEN DIE IN VAIN! BWAHHAHAHAH

**Me**: … Inuyasha…. What are you talking about?

**Miroku**: Okay Reviewers! I'm here to torture Liizziioo! (Takes off bathrobe)

**Me**: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

**Inuyasha**: WHO KNEW HOW MUCH CLEAVAGE HE HAD? WHY MUST I DIE SO YOUNG AND HANDSOME? WHY? WHY?

**Me**: Shut up and die…

**Inuyasha**: (Dies) (Then randomly comes back to life and eats a hot dog)

**Dog**: MmMm LATTE!

**Reviewers**: Muahahahahhahahahahah!

**Me**: Who knew they could be so evil?

**Miroku**: … Must harness energy…

**Reviewers**: Huh?

**Miroku**: TIME FOR A LITTLE BACKGROUND MUSIC! (Turns on CD player)

**CD** **player**: Oops I did it again! I wore a silk dress! Got lost in the game! You drive me crazy! I just can't see! I'm so excited I'm-

**Me**: Miroku… Did you edit those lyrics?

**Miroku**: um… PREPARE TO DIE! (Throws tear gas)

Thoughts of those affected by tear gas (Wow I think I had too much sugar… prepare to be randomized – is that a word?) Owned by family guy

**Doctor**: Well Rudolph, we finally figured out what makes your nose red

**Rudolph the red nosed reindeer**: Is it pixie dust or… or leprechaun tails?

**Doctor**: No it's a tumor

**Rudolph**: You mean like a magical Christmas tumor?

**Doctor**: No a malignant tumor… The base of which is lodged deep within your brain.

**Rudolph**: Oh… Like a happy, special-

**Doctor**: You're going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** Ahehe… Hello, everyone! Nice day huh? Hehe, lovely weather in June…

**Readers: **Yeah it is, especially since you haven't updated in about FIVE months!

**Me: **Omg! Don't hurt me! First it was midterms, then it was finals, and then it was the hugest writers block ever! I swear! I couldn't write anything-

**Readers: **SILENCE FOOLISH MORTAL!

**Me: **eeps…

**Readers: **You've given us so much time to plot our revenge upon you! So we've decided, caffeine for the Inuyasha gang!

**Me: **NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! THEY'RE ANIMALS!

**Whole gang: **((Drinks caffeine))

**Me: **This is my worst nightmare ever! Well… Besides the one with the pony and the lamp and the poison sumac and the OMFGMIROKUISGHETTO!

**Miroku: **Yo, make me some breakfast homie!

**Me: **J.J

**Sango: **I make bacon!

**Me: **ARGH! THE TORTURE! THEY SHALL SMITE ME!

**Sango: **((Gets chased by vacuum – again))

**Inuyasha: **No! The bacon!

**Kagome: **PLANATEERS UNITE!

**Sango: **EARTH! WIND! WATER! FIRE! HEART!

**Captain Planet: **With your powers combined… I am… CAPTAIN PLANET!

**Sango: **Captain Planet! He's a hero! Gonna take pollution down to a zero! He's our powers magnified! And he's fighting on the PLANETS SIDE!

**Me: **………………………………

**Miroku: **Yo' don't be hatin' dawg, he be all up in ma face! Yo' know what I'm sayin'?

**Inuyasha: **Fo' Sho', Fo' Sho'

**Me: **O.O

**Miroku: **((Flies around)) I'm gonna go global on yo' (XD I say this often)

**Inuyasha: **((points to me)) Yo' you! In the pajamas! Drop dem Nikes of yo' ass, before I blast you mother f-----

**Me: **x.x

**Vana Alqua: **O.o, y'all be trippin'

**Naraku: **I'm baking cookies :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! With the exception of Sakura, and the receptionist, the news lady, and the Belgian Lady. O.O **Miroku: **She be tellin' the truth to yo', she ain't got no bling, bling! (Err, my brother actually said this… and he's nine, x.x)

_Recap: Lord Ryuji (which is a dragon lord that I made up) is controlling Sesshomaru somehow. He wants Kagome, for some reason as well. Inuyasha marked Kagome, which made her feel very confused. She asked him why he did it and just as he was about to tell her those three words, Kagome became human b/c once a month all half demons have a period of weakness. Since she had missed school for the past two weeks and was looking like a normal person she decided to go home and go to school. However, at lunch she felt someone place a curse on her shards of the Sacred Jewel, soon after she passed out. Will Inuyasha rescue her before she changes back into a hanyou in front of everyone? And could Lord Ryuji have anything to do with the curse?_

_

* * *

_

**Xxxxxxx Rescue, part one xxxxxxX**

"What the hell?" Inuyasha cursed, lifting himself off the soggy ground. He rubbed the back of his head tenderly, "Where did this bump come from?"

Inuyasha scratched his chin thoughtfully, trying to remember his last conscious thought. Oh right… The evil Barbie doll… The half demon shivered as he remembered the beauty products. Who knew hairspray could be used as such a deadly arsenal…

'Wait! Where's Kagome?' Inuyasha thought in sudden realization, 'I saw her… She flew off on Kilala… She said she was going… Going where?'

A sudden rustle in the surrounding bushes startled him out of his thoughts and back to alertness. Inuyasha cautiously sniffed the air and was alarmed to find that the breeze was blowing in the opposite direction that the sound had come from. With no clue as to who was approaching he visibly stiffened, his hand straying to his sword.

'Just where is everyone?'

Inuyasha's amber eyes darted around the clearing before resting on two particularly mischievous ones.

"So, you've finally come to." Miroku stated trying to squeeze through the dense undergrowth that surrounded the clearing. He winced as part of his purple kimono snagged on one of the many thorn bushes and tore with a resounding ripping noise.

The monk glanced up at Inuyasha, "Err, pretend that never happened…"

Miroku continued through the thick foliage, whacking his head on a protruding tree branch in the process. He crumpled to the ground in pain before quickly up righting himself once again, "That never happened either…"

He let out a sigh of relief when he finally made it out of the bushes and snapped his fingers. On cue a pure white fog rolled out and Star Wars music began to play.

Inuyasha let himself relax when he saw that it was only Miroku but continued to gawk at the monk feeling very confused and slightly pissed off.

The monk lightly stepped over every twig and stone that littered his path, now over his clumsy period, which most likely came from spending too much time with Sakura.

"_**Dun, dun, dun, da, da, da, da, da, da, dun." **_

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrows at his friend in a questioning stare.

"_**Dun, dun, dun, da, da, da, da."**_

A loud screeching sound emanated from the surrounding trees followed by a certain female wolf demons curses.

Miroku paid no attention to the obvious pain that was being inflicted upon Sakura at the moment and continued to stride extravagantly towards Inuyasha even when an ominous rumbling sound filled the air.

"_**Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, bum."**_

"Miroku! Now is not the time for this! Whatever this is…" Inuyasha said warningly.

Miroku grinned apparently thinking his tactic to intimidate Inuyasha was working.

'Man I am so cool. Take **that **Kaede! Who's your daddy now? Huh? Huh!'

"_**Dun, dun, da, da, da, da, da, da, da."**_

"No seriously! I think Saku-"

"_**BUM, BA, BABAA, BA, BUM!"**_

"Inuyasha, May the force be with- Arghhh!" Miroku began before the aforementioned wolf demon ran out of the surrounding bushes at top speed. Seeing as Miroku was closest to the bushes at the moment she promptly tripped over him and went flying through the air, landing several feet away.

The monk, of course, fell over as well.

Sakura immediately sprung to her feet and looked at the bushes in fear.

"So Sakura, what did you manage to conjure up this time?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly crossing his arms.

"A-a m-my little p-pony…" She stuttered, still shaking.

"Oh." Both Inuyasha and Miroku chorused.

"Sakura?"

"W-w-w-what?"

"What's a my little pony?"

Before Sakura had a chance to reply to this very scary question another rustling sound was heard in the bushes. A thin rainbow horn protruded through the bush Sakura had destroyed in her rampage of fear.

"Oh my god… Its bloodlust is unquenchable!" Sakura screamed, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

With that the female wolf demon ran in the opposite direction, tearing down everything that blocked her path. Just moments later the pretty pony ran through the clearing in hot pursuit.

"That's a my little pony? That little thing there? Why that thing couldn't-" Miroku began before getting trampled by the pony.

"EAT GUACAMOLE YOU HUNK OF JUNK!" Was all that was heard of Sakura before a loud hee-hawing sound screeched through the forest.

"Serves you right." Inuyasha said, "You know what happens when Sakura uses her magic."

"So many… sparkling hoofs…" Miroku uttered before slowly (and painfully) lifting himself off the ground.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha plowed on, deciding to ignore the previous events.

"Why is she back to normal?" Miroku asked shaking off all the dirt that was now thickly layered on his kimono, "she didn't look like a half demon…"

Inuyasha sighed impatiently, "Kagome is a half demon like me and all half demons have a period of weakness…"

"Oh. I forgot about that." Miroku said before looking slightly nervous.

"So where is she?"

"Erm… She's not here at the moment… Please leave a message after the beep… Beeeeep…" Miroku said.

"Forget it." Inuyasha said deciding to track Kagome's scent. "I can't smell her any where near…"

'Something's wrong.' He thought.

"Well, that's because she went back home to go to school…" Miroku said now very nervous.

"WHAT? YOU LET HER GO TO SCHOOL? DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT SHE HAS NO IDEA WHEN SHE'S GOING TO TURN BACK INTO A HANYOU? WHAT IF SHE TURNS BACK IN FRONT OF HER FRIENDS!" Inuyasha yelled picking up Miroku by his neck.

"Inuyasha… Put me down… Or I'll have to _humanly sedate_ you again…" Miroku said between breaths, all the while trying to reach his staff, which had fallen to the ground in the struggle. "Besides, I had no idea as to what was going on."

"So now I guess I have to punish you for two things," Inuyasha continued (obviously not listening) cracking the knuckles in his free hand, "For attacking me with your staff and letting Kagome leave!"

Miroku gulped and darted his eyes around in search of someone to rescue him. No such luck. Sango was bathing, Kilala was with Shippo gathering firewood, Kagome was at school, and a killer pony was attacking Sakura. Great. He was screwed.

"Attack is such an… ugly word… I prefer to use… 'help'… I had to get you out of that catatonic state after the Barbie doll incident somehow!"

Inuyasha, who was currently not listening to Miroku, tightened his grip.

The monk crinkled his eyes, 'Not the face, anything but the face!'

After several seconds passed and Miroku continued to be in full health the monk gathered enough courage to sneak a look at Inuyasha.

The half demon was frozen, still holding Miroku in mid-air. His eyes were blank and unresponsive.

Inuyasha felt a pulsing sensation and dropped the surprised monk onto the wet mud and grass.

Miroku spit the mud out of his mouth and glanced up at Inuyasha with a questioning look on his face. "Inuyasha?" He asked when he saw that his friend had a strange look on his face.

Inuyasha's breath was coming out in short ragged gasps and his eyes seemed to have lost their normal color.

Inuyasha couldn't see anything around him, only darkness. He couldn't even feel the ground beneath his feet. The half demon could hear Kagome speaking, however, her words were faint and he had to strain to hear her.

Somehow Inuyasha knew the pulse had come from the Sacred Jewel Shards.

"Wha-" Kagome asked. Inuyasha could slightly feel her breathlessness and fear.

'I've felt this before… But where?' she thought. 'I know when I felt this! It was when Tsubaki placed a curse on me!'

'_The Sacred Jewels!' She thought. 'They're going into my skin.' _Inuyasha cringed as a new wave of fear and pain was unrolled onto him.

'_The Jewels are black again…'_

'Help me… Inuyasha…' Miroku continued to stare at Inuyasha while briefly considering if he should throw something at him. Just as he attempted to pick up a medium sized boulder the color came back to Inuyasha's face and he took a deep breath before collapsing onto his knees. 

"Inuyasha! What-"

"Kagome is in trouble! I have to help her!"

"How do you know?" Miroku asked before being trampled again but this time by an extremely anxious Inuyasha. "Ok… You can get back to me on that…" He said before fainting back into his body–shaped hole.

Sango walked back into the clearing just in time to see Inuyasha speed off in a blur of red. Her hair flared wildly at the speed at which the half demon was going. She coughed and waited for the dust to settle.

The demon slayer confusedly looked around before seeing the monk lying in a giant hole.

"Did I miss something?"

Sango did a double take on her surroundings before smirking evilly. Sango, all alone with Miroku, with Kagome's make-up kit was not a good combination.

**Xxxxxxx Back with Inuyasha xxxxxxX**

Inuyasha raced in the direction he had seen Sakura last go when she was being followed by the killer pony. It wasn't very hard to track her, seeing as everything that had gotten in her way had been blasted to pieces. He jumped quickly and soundlessly over broken tree branches and stumps. He even passed a humongous oak tree that Sakura had somehow managed to tear down.

Inuyasha was hardly paying attention to what he was doing; all movement seemed secondary and mechanical. He was really focusing in on his thoughts.

'How was I able to hear Kagome?' Inuyasha asked himself, 'I have to find her, and as much as I dislike it I'll have to take Sakura along to help.'

_Help, _Inuyasha cringed at that word. No matter how dangerous the situation was he never asked for help. Even if the cost was his own life, but this was different… This was Kagome's life he could be risking; she was the only one who could dissolve his stubborn pride (most of the time).

Unknowingly to Inuyasha, the destroyed forest path led him straight past Kaede's village and past a very bewildered Kaede who was just trying to gather herbs.

"Inuyasha? Ye be trampling my herbs! Ruffian…"

To the half demon, who also wasn't paying attention (which doesn't help much), she appeared nothing more than a blur. So in his rush he continued to trample Kaede's precious herbs (And several other innocent people).

At last, Sakura's terrible rampage led Inuyasha to a clearing relatively far away from Bone Eaters Well. He decided to ignore the pony that was currently attacking Sakura in the middle of the said clearing and proceed to Kagome's time.

"BACK YOU FIEND! YIELD TO PEDESTRIANS!" Sakura yelled, brandishing a traffic cone.

"Oh man, why do I always have to get stuck attacking the mentally unstable people?" The pony sighed to itself.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, "You can talk?"

"Uh, no, um, YES, um… FEEL MY HORN!"

"We don't have time for this, come on Sakura!" Inuyasha yelled as he scooped her from the sharp hooves of evil.

"DAMN PONY EAT TOOTHPA- Whuu?" Sakura yelled as she felt herself being carried away. "Oh hi Inuyasha!"

"Kagome needs help," Inuyasha said, "I just need to know something…"

"What?"

"Well, erm…" He trailed off. Another thing Inuyasha hated to do was ask questions. They also went against his stubborn pride.

"Spit it out."

"How did I hear Kagome's thoughts? I heard her say that someone must have placed a curse on her Sacred Jewel Shards- Which I don't have time to explain right now." Inuyasha added when he saw Sakura's confusion.

"You don't have to explain," Sakura said, "I heard legends of the Shikon No Tama… I just never knew it existed… or that there are only shards of it now…"

"Long story," Inuyasha said quickly, "Now answer my question."

"Oh, right!" Sakura said before frowning slightly, "You really have no clue do you?"

"As Inuyasha ran he growled, "No I don't… No one ever really taught me about dog demon rituals…"

Sakura decided not to press and continued, "Did you know what marking meant?"

Inuyasha flinched and blushed a deep red color, "You just had to see that didn't you?"

It was Sakura's turn to blush, "Hehe… Well it wasn't really my idea, Sango… and then Miroku and well- Argh, that's besides the point! Don't avoid the question."

"Why do I have to tell you?" Inuyasha pouted.

"Because Kagome's feelings and future are on the line here! In case you haven't noticed she's really confused!"

Inuyasha turned away so Sakura couldn't see his face, which was currently turning about 50 shades of red. "Iknewwhatmarkingmeant"

"Again. Slower. Please & thank you."

"I… Knew… What… Marking… Meant…"

Sakura squealed than composed herself, "So tell me then, what was your reason for marking her?"

Inuyasha's head felt numb, most likely from the fact that it felt like it would explode into a fiery mass at any point in time.

"Let's get back to my original question," Inuyasha said trying to avoid the topic, "How did I hear Kagome's thoughts?"

Sakura quirked her eyebrows at Inuyasha, "Fine, be that way… But eventually you'll have to tell her."

'I tried…' Inuyasha thought, thinking back to early that morning, 'Why did she have to turn human right that moment?'

"Anyway," Sakura began, "Now that Kagome has been marked you two have a special connection. You were able to hear her thoughts because she was in trouble, for now you will only be able to hear and partially see her when she is far away and only when she is feeling any emotion strongly. The same goes for her."

'… So I didn't know all that.' He thought, nodding in response to Sakura's explanation.

"Also, over time the bond will grow stronger and you'll be able to communicate with her when she is far away even if she's not feeling a strong emotion. It helps you feel her emotions and share her pain."

By this time Inuyasha was deep in thought, 'I really have ruined her life… What if she doesn't want to be with me and thinks this marking business is a bit much? Damn it.'

"So you think a curse was placed on Kagome?" Sakura interrupted, very concerned.

"Yes… It's happened once before but now I'm worri-"

_Worried,_ yet another word Inuyasha hated…

"I'm worried about what's going to happen now that she's not a full miko. She was able to withstand it last time (sorry to all those who haven't watched that episode), but now she's half miko and half dog demon."

Sakura thought this over, "How do we stop this curse?"

"First we have to bring Kagome back here and then we have to kill the person that's doing it… They somehow must have acquired a large part of the Shikon No Tama to be able to do this…"

'But who?' He wondered, 'Naraku? Someone else? Most likely Naraku.'

"So I take it we're going to have to go through the well to get Kagome, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, _which I am severely dreading_." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he ran, while holding onto Sakura.

"Don't worry. _This_ time I've got it covered." Sakura said smiling in an all to 'but I might blow your head off in the process' look.

"………………………"

Inuyasha decided to ignore the wolf demon, which was pretty hard to do when she kept talking.

"So what emotion was Kagome feeling when you heard her?"

"Fear… and pain."

"Arghhh!" Sakura yelled as Inuyasha increased the speed at which he was going. Unfortunately his worry and hastiness combined had a bad effect on Sakura.

"THE HAIR! MY HAIR! THE BRANCHES! NO! NO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TRE-"

R-rip… "Never mind."

**Xxxxxxx At Bone Eater's Well xxxxxxX**

Inuyasha dropped a severely scarred Sakura off as he skidded to a halt at Bone Eaters Well, "Hurry up and do that spell to bind us together!"

As much as he didn't want to be bound to Sakura again, (very bad experience), the half demon held out his hand.

"Did we make it here alive?" Sakura asked, standing up, quite drowsily.

Her long hair was now a mass of knots and her clothing was completely ruined, covered in dirt and many, many prickly thorns. Why Inuyasha had decided to race through that damn bush was beyond her at this moment.

Her appearance created the effect of a wolf that had unexpectedly been run over by a herd of elephants, over, and over again. If Inuyasha hadn't been so weighed down with worry, he might have laughed at her expense.

"You would really go through with that experience for her?"

"…………….."

"You so love her…"

"Grr! I'm doing it for-"

_For Kagome._

"Just never mind." Inuyasha said, "Let's get this over with."

Shaking her head Sakura lifted the sleeve of her shirt, "This time you're spared Inuyasha."

Startled at what he saw Inuyasha stared at her wrist until she slapped her hands together to wake him out of his stupor.

Around her wrist lay a bracelet of prayer beads, similar in shape and number of beads between fangs to Inuyasha's. The only thing different about it was that instead of being a dark purple color it was a sapphire blue.

"W-where did you get that?"

"Kagome." Sakura said, "Back when we were 'glued' together at Kaede's village."

"So what word is she going to torture you with?" He asked.

"Shake."

"Shake? That's it? _Shake?_" He asked incredulously, "I get the painful one and you get the energizer bunny one?"

"How do you know of the power of batteries?"

"Uhh…"

"Never mind, let's focus on saving Kagome!" Sakura said, "Kagome said that this bracelet should let me go through the well now that I am connected with her."

"Lets try this!" She said, flinging herself into the well, hitting the side as she fell into the darkness, "Ow…"

Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot for a moment or so. He swore he felt a dull pounding in his head and it hurt like hell. Inuyasha composed himself and then wasted no more time. He launched himself into the well and the familiar light blue light enclosed him. As he traveled from past to present he began to feel drowsy and the pulsing sensation returned.

He slowly faded into unconsciousness as the blue light became dimmer and dimmer.

Inuyasha cracked open his eyes a bit and cringed at the flashing lights above his head. Too bright. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and opened them again only to see the blurry outlines of three faces. They appeared to be girls with brownish hair from what he could see.

"Don't worry Kagome, they said you'll be okay."

_Kagome? I'm not Kagome… _

"_Kagome, we'll meet you there k'?" _

_Where? What are they talking about? _

_The three girls' faces disappeared from his sight. He tried to move but every limb of his body felt as though it were on fire. _

"_What is happening?" He yelled using all his strength to speak. _

"_Don't worry young lady, we'll arrive shortly." An older man said kindly, "Just rest, you're gonna be fine." _

_I'M NOT A GIRL! Damn it… Arrive… where? _

Inuyasha jolted upright only to smack Sakura who had been leaning over him. He was surprised to find himself on the cold ground in the well.

"Inuyasha! I was so worried!"

"Ughh…" Was all that Inuyasha could manage as he lifted himself off the dirty floor.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Sakura asked standing up as well.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head trying to make the pounding sensation leave, "I saw flashing lights and three girls who said something about meeting Kagome somewhere."

Sakura frowned, 'Flashing lights? Could it be that Kagome was in an ambulance? N-no… That would mean she's being taken to a hospital…'

The wolf demon cringed at the thought of taking Inuyasha to a hospital. Two words came to her mind: Total Destruction. She bit her lip as something more important hit her, if Kagome was being taken to a hospital than the curse would have to have severely hurt her! Not only that but eventually Inuyasha would soon begin to feel full force how much pain she was in…

"Hurry Sakura! We have to find Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! We have to be logical! This is a big city, we have to think carefully and quickly."

"You're telling me to be logical? The person who was stuck to me, trips over everything, and sends evil conniving cross-dressing clowns to terrorize everyone?"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Well, when you put it like that…"

"Stop wasting time!"

With this said the half demon grabbed an extremely startled Sakura and leapt out of the well.

This wasn't very good; if Inuyasha had been using his brain at this moment he would have realized that running around with a potentially dangerous wolf demon wasn't the best decision.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET GO! LET-"

Poof 

Inuyasha stopped his rampage to find Kagome just steps away from the door to get out of the well house. Yes, there was an octopus on his head. Why there was one at this particular moment he couldn't say but had a sneaking suspicion that a certain wolf demon had something to do with it.

"Hehe," Sakura mumbled, "I told you to put me down."

**Pshh**

"ARGH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

**Blurrr**

"I think it's eating your hair."

**Clurrr**

"NOT THE HAIR! SAVE IT!"

**Gruu**

"Hm, I think it's a good look…"

**Purrrrii**

"IT'S MAKING ANAMILISTIC NOISES! IT MUST BE STOPPED!"

**Cr-cr-cr**

"Do I want to know what that noise was?"

**Cru-cru-cru**

"Ah, no. Definitely no."

**Uu-uu-uu**

"THAT'S IT I SHALL NOT BE DETERRED BY A PLATAPUS!"

**Hu-hu-hu**

"It's an octopus."

**Dur-dur-dur**

"WHATEVER!"

Unfortunately for Sakura Inuyasha was not someone to give up easily. As soon as he ripped the sea animal off of his head where it was beginning to make suction cup marks, he ran, not releasing his grip on Sakura's damaged clothes.

"NO! NO! INUYASHA! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING M-"

In his anxious rage Inuyasha crashed through the door to the well house and continued to go.

"INUYASHA WATCH OUT FOR-"

Sakura's warning came to late and Inuyasha crashed through the wall of the Higurashi shrine revealing Souta, gramps, and Mrs. Higurashi just trying to have a peaceful meal.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura yelled as Inuyasha kept running and knocked down the door to get back outside.

"Mom, what just happe-"

"Souta, nothing happened… Nothing ever happened… Now go upstairs to your room."

As Souta walked upstairs gramps and Kagome's mom were left to wonder what was going on, a wolf demon and a dog demon crashing through their wall didn't happen everyday.

"Inuyasha do you even know where you're going?"

"No…"

"Arghhh, don't you ever plan ahead? Just go where I tell you." Sakura said as she began pointing him in seemingly random directions.

At one point Inuyasha paused from his intense running and looked around, "Hey Sakura, is this near where we found you?"

"Yeah, now put me down! I have to get something."

Inuyasha complied and let go of Sakura who immediately ran in back of some nearby bushes. She came out with a triumphant smile on her face, carrying a cloth bag.

"This just happens to be the place where I was going to spend the night before that gang attacked me… I didn't have a chance to go back for it before…"

"What's in there anyway?"

"Mostly things for healing and the most important things, scrolls from my grandpa, they're what I've been studying from. They should tell me how to mask appearances; I already forgot how to do that… I really should practice more."

"Uh, yeah, kind of obvious."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, an angry Sakura was something he did not want to experience, it would most likely involve pain. And jam, a lot of sticky jam.

The wolf demon gave Inuyasha the Sakura glare as though she could hear his frightened thoughts before digging into her cloth bag. She paused every once in a while to open up a scroll and each time she shook her head mumbling, "No, no… Not the right one…"

Inuyasha watched as she pulled out what seemed to be the hundredth scroll and finally let out a triumphant yell, "Finally! I found it!"

"Found what?"

"The scroll I was looking for!"

"Which was… What?" Inuyasha asked, very puzzled.

"Are you _questioning_ my authority on how to use magic by asking me what potentially dangerous spell I am about to perform on you is on this scroll?"

"Umm…" Inuyasha said, edging away slowly. There were just too many experiences he couldn't forget at the hands of Sakura's magic.

"Stand still now. I can't have you moving while I'm trying to cast a spell."

"Actually… I think I'm going to go… Find Kagome now…"

"And that's why I have to perform this spell." Sakura said becoming impatient. Bad things could happen when she was impatient, very, very bad things… Like radiation or chemical explosion bad…

"No… I don't need you to cast anything on me… Really…"

"STAND STILL!" 

"Meep…"

Against his better judgment, with an angry Sakura on his hands, Inuyasha began to run.

Sakura gently put the tattered scroll away and shouted, "Ji setsu neput!"

Purple fog rolled in as always surrounding him until he was no longer visible and his yells were no longer heard.

"I really should cut down on the special effects…" Sakura spluttered, coughing on the fog she had created.

Sakura fanned her arms about wildly, trying to remove the annoying smoke from her face. As she did this she promptly tripped backwards, the contents of her bag spilling onto the ground.

"Ow."

As the smoke finally lifted the wolf demon propped herself on her knees to get a better look at Inuyasha, or rather, what had become of him.

Yes, Sakura had somehow managed to transmute the hanyou into a banana. Not even a remarkable banana at that.

He-it was boring. All it did was sit there, it didn't even want to take over the world with its twelve essential nutrients and vitamins… What a waste…

Sakura really had outdone herself this time. The banana was so boring she almost wanted to start talking to it.

"Really, I can fix it…"

"Ji setsu neput!"

The once hanyou- now banana –became once again enclosed in a blue fog…

Sakura crossed her fingers for good luck and watched as the smoke disappeared. This time her spell had brought an unwelcome guest; at least Inuyasha was back to normal.

"Sakura! A banana? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Umm…" Sakura began, cringing at what she saw.

She watched with a fascinated horror as the evil squirrel she had conjured decided that Inuyasha was good prey. The killer squirrel launched itself at Inuyasha's head and proceeded to deliver several bites in various places on the hanyous head.

"SAKURA! A SQUIRREL! GET IT OFF ME!"

The wolf demon knew she should help her friend but she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the painful scene.

"MY EYES! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE TIME WITH THE WINDEX!" Inuyasha yelled, running around in circles.

"……………."

"SQUIRREL WOUNDS!"

"Hehe, third times the charm… They say. Then again, this is **me** we're talking about and I find the 64th time to be the charm…" Sakura said, as she got ready to cast the spell again.

"Just do it!" Inuyasha yelled from his place on the ground as the squirrel began to tear up his fire rat haori. That thing was rabid… and slightly homicidal… both worked…

"Ji setsu neput!"

The fog closed in and slowly faded out leaving a bedraggled Inuyasha standing next to a pig.

"Oops."

**Poof. **

Then a duck.

**Poof.**

An automatic chainsaw…

**Poof.**

An automatic chainsaw being held by a rabid duck…

**Poof.**

A cow.

**Poof.**

A cow with a flamethrower.

"BOVINE!"

"Ah, THE FIEND!"

**Poof.**

Inuyasha cringed, no person, half-demon or not should be subjected to so many farm animals in such a short period of time.

The potentially dangerous weapons they carried made it even worse.

"Let's try again!" Sakura said, oblivious to the lethal farm animals she had conjured.

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDE-"

**Poof.**

"Finally! It worked! Woot, woot!" Sakura said when she saw that Inuyasha had his eyes shut tight and had no intention of opening them anytime soon.

At this Inuyasha slowly squeezed open his eyes and gazed around cautiously. When he saw that no more "visitors" had appeared he let out a sigh of relief.

"What exactly did you do to me?" Inuyasha asked, scratching the back of his head questioningly. As his fingers brushed over the back of his head, Inuyasha let out a gasp of surprise.

"MY EARS!"

"Calm down, I just-"

"I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!"

"It was just a-"

Paying no attention to Sakura, the half demon continued to try to locate his missing dog ears. In his frantic search Inuyasha looked all over the ground and even attempted to find them in his red haori.

"Try the sides of your head smart one."

Inuyasha felt the sides of his head and was surprised to feel human ears. He let his tongue run over his front teeth and found regular teeth in place of his fangs. He gazed down at his hands and sighed in relief when he saw that his claws were still intact.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Like I was _trying_ to say before, I cast a masking spell. I always used to use it when I lived here."

Inuyasha stared at Sakura questioningly, "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Kagome would kill me if I let you run around the city looking like you normally do."

"Hey! What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing… It's just… Grr, never mind. Just be thankful I let you keep your claws, your silver hair, _and_ your golden eyes."

Inuyasha Keh'd and crossed his arms in a pouting gesture, "This better not be permanent."

"Don't worry," Sakura began.

"Worry? Who said I was worrying? I'm not worried."

"Right… anyway, it was just a transfiguration spell. Quite simple really. It's effects will wear off in a couple of hours. Now stand back while I perform it on myself." Sakura said, motioning to her long brown tail and pointy ears.

"Simple? Simple? You call that spell simple when you-"

**Poof.**

Inuyasha glared defensively into the overpowering fog as if daring another creature to appear and attack.

"Huh?" He inquired as the fog began to thin and all that was heard was a loud coughing noise.

When the thick smog was thin enough to see through, he looked in Sakura's direction expecting to see some horrendous being. Most likely trying to eat the wolf demon.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and began to twitch when all he saw was a very human looking Sakura coughing on the remaining smoke.

After several seconds she straightened herself and beamed at Inuyasha, "See? A piece of cake!"

"Why don't bad things ever happen to you?"

"Just lucky I guess." Sakura replied, nonchalantly walking over to her bag, trying to collect the many items that were strewn upon the ground.

Inuyasha sighed and got up off the ground. He was just about to utter some complaint or sarcastic comment when a glittering object caught his eye. He bent down and scooped it up, only to stare in surprise.

In his hand was an exquisite sapphire on a silver chain. Running his fingers over its highly polished surface, Inuyasha realized that it was extremely old. He turned the gem over to get a better look at the back of the jewel. In the direct center of the back of the gem was one Japanese symbol.

Before Inuyasha could question Sakura, the necklace was snatched out of his hands and stuffed roughly into the bag that was now slouched over the wolf demons shoulder.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Sakura asked, just a bit too innocently.

"That sapphire." Inuyasha said, lunging for the bag.

Sakura skillfully whipped her bag out of the way and watched with a grimace as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Just forget about it," She said. "I think we have more important matters to attend to."

The half demon cast a final withering stare at the bag and nodded. He got off the ground, wondering in which direction he should begin to run.

Sakura glared at him, "No more of this rampaging nonsense. Tell me, when did she first reach out to you with her mind?"

"Around mid-day."

"It's around three right now, let's go to her school and see what we can find out."

Inuyasha nodded, "I've been there a few times, let's go."

Both Sakura and Inuyasha took off, seeming no more than a red and white blur to those around them.

Sakura, being the more knowledgeable of the two about the present stuck to running on the sidewalk. Even if she had to "accidentally" push a few people out of the way.

Inuyasha, however, was not very knowledgeable about the time Kagome lived in and therefore ran in the street, dodging cars and people on bikes.

The young hanyou also took to jumping high into the air and landing roughly back onto the road. After a bit of this, almost every car swerved to the side, their drivers fearing that Inuyasha would land on them and either dent or crush them.

This action caused any fender benders and accidents in a matter of moments. Sakura sighed and joined Inuyasha in the now empty street. At least they were getting somewhere.

After several bends and twists in the road, not to mention many scared people, Kagome's high school could be seen.

Unfortunately as the school came into view so did several large groups of congregating students. Many were getting into cars to leave for home and others were walking home together. The wolf demon and the hanyou quietly sidled closer to a bunch of students who were walking on a sidewalk near the school to gain information about Kagome's whereabouts.

"Yeah, it was so sudden," A redheaded teenager said, "She just fainted during lunch."

"I know for a fact that she's almost always sick since I'm in her homeroom," A tall girl stated, "I wonder why she came into school if she was feeling poorly. I heard she had cholera all last week."

"She's going to the Azuki Taya Hospital," A sandy haired boy said, "We should send her get well cards."

Sakura pulled Inuyasha away from the backs of the retreating teenagers, "I know where that hospital is. Let's go."

Inuyasha stopped abruptly as the wolf demon tried to tug him in a westward direction.

"What's a hospital?"

Sakura froze, "Well, you see, it's kind of hard to explain…"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked again.

"It's a place…" Sakura began, "A place where they bring humans when they are injured."

This was all Inuyasha needed to hear before taking off in the direction Sakura had tried to pull him in. The wolf demon followed in suit of the hanyou and after about ten minutes a huge building embossed with the name 'Azuki Taya' came into sight.

Sakura had to grab onto Inuyasha's haori and dig her heels into the road in order to stop him from bursting into the hospital and causing a scene.

"Let go! I can smell Kagome's scent! We have to help her!"

"We can't cause a scene!" Sakura hissed, "Or else they won't let us in."

Inuyasha huffed but slowed down to a fast walk. Both companions entered the building and found themselves in a small waiting room. The room was filled with many worried children and parents either standing or sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that the hospital had provided. The majority of the people were standing, tapping their fingers nervously or making frantic calls to family members and friends.

Sakura pulled Inuyasha past them and brought him over to the reception desk at the opposite end of the room. They stood behind a large Belgian woman who was trying to tell the receptionist who she wanted to visit.

"I need tooh vizit my granmuzzer, it is a matter of great importanze."

"I'm sorry you want to visit who? I can't understand you." The frustrated receptionist replied, twirling a lock of her golden hair.

"My granmuzzer! Do yooh not hear?"

Inuyasha growled impatiently and pushed the woman out of the way.

"Zee nerve!"

The receptionist looked between the Belgian woman on the floor and at Inuyasha.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She continued as though nothing ever happened.

"We want to visit Kagome Higurashi, err," Sakura trailed off, "Miss Saeko." She said looking at the nameplate on the desk.

Saeko nodded and turned to a computer on her desk. She typed something in and pressed enter. She frowned and turned back to Inuyasha and Sakura.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed to visit Miss Higurashi right now."

"We need to see her!" Inuyasha yelled, making all the people in the room turn towards him, "It's a matter of life or-"

Sakura put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

"Listen honey," Saeko began, "I know you want to see your girlfriend but-"

Inuyasha let out a muffled yell that sounded strangely like, "She is not my girlfriend!"

Saeko continued, "Guests will be admitted in a few hours."

"Hours?" Inuyasha yelled, breaking free of Sakura, "Who knows when she'll turn back into-"

Sakura dragged Inuyasha away from the reception desk and the angry Belgian woman, "Hehe, nothing to see here." She said when she noticed how many people were staring at them. When this failed to waver everyone's attention Sakura did the most intelligent thing possible.

"LOOK! FLYING WINDEX OF DOOM!" she screamed, pointing towards the receptionist.

"NOT AGAIN!" Everyone chorused turning in the direction Sakura had pointed.

"MY EYES!"

"I DON'T WANT TO CALL THE POISON CONTROL CENTER AGAIN!"

"EVIL CLEANING DEVICE OF DOOM!"

"MY EYES!"

As all of the people in the waiting room ran around shrieking, the wolf demon discreetly walked to the entrance of the hospital, pulling Inuyasha with her. She then looked around and pushed the hanyou into a side room and closed the door, Inuyasha's yelp gone unnoticed by the rampaging people as he hit something with a loud thud.

**Xxxxxxx At the Higurashi Shrine xxxxxxX**

Kagome's mom stared at the gaping wall in the kitchen, "Oh, my."

Gramps, all the while, continued to shriek about evil demons tearing down houses and was giving Souta (who had come back downstairs out of curiosity) "magic charms" that looked surprisingly like mummified rabbits. Souta, of course, handed them to Bouyo who in turn ran off with them.

"Those are family heirlooms! Come back here cat!"

Miss Higurashi carefully stepped over the many pieces of plaster and debris that littered the now destroyed room and went to check the Shrine entrance. Sure enough the sliding door had been ran down.

Kagome's mom placed her hands on her face and sighed, "What on earth in happening around here?"

She walked to the living room and turned on the TV hoping Inuyasha and that girl hadn't done anything that would attract attention.

She changed the channel from cartoons to the news station. A young lady in a business suit appeared on the screen and was standing in the middle of a road full of crashed cars.

"**This is Kameko Yujiri reporting to you live from downtown Tokyo, as my entire career goes down the tube I am currently standing in Tokyo's busiest street where just moments ago over a hundred fender benders and crashes have taken place. None were badly injured but most were severely shaken, too bad. In the midst of all this confusion a person was seen running through the street at top speed, police are now questioning people as to who could have possibly done this."**

Miss Higurashi gaped at the television screen as a taping from a video camera was shown,** "This image was managed to be captured from the roof of a nearby apartment building, my life stinks."**

"Inuyasha?" She let out as she saw the said hanyou running past the crashed cars at a breakneck pace, although he was nothing more than a blur his red haori was easily distinguishable.

"**We'll return after a commercial break, this is Kameko Yujiri and I'm looking for a new job."**

**Xxxxxxx At the Azuki Taya Hospital xxxxxxX**

"Ow! Sakura, you didn't have to throw me into this room. I am perfectly capable of-"

"Shh!" Sakura commanded, "You don't want anyone to hear us. If they won't let us visit Kagome then we'll just have to find another way."

"Oh yeah? And just how are we gonna sneak into Kagome's room, which let me remind you, we have no idea where it is, without letting anyone see us **and** then sneak out with her?"

Sakura grinned almost evilly, "I was hoping you'd ask."

She pulled out two uniforms – one for a nurse and another for a doctor, from behind her back.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "No way in hell will I-"

"How about we go… Undercover…"

_Dun, dun, na, na, na, na, na_

_Dun, dun, na, na, na, na, na_

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop playing the Mission Impossible Theme song?"

* * *

**Xxxxxxx Author's Notes xxxxxxX**

A/N: Omg, I'm such a looser, XD. I'm not really sure if I like this chapter… So I'm sorry if I made you wait so long for a mediocre chapter, x.x… I'll update soon! This time I shall uphold my promise because I'm a good girl. And Vana Alqua shall smite me. Please review!

_Shout outs (because I made you all wait for months T.T)_

**TheeBycth** – Hey! E-mail me sometime! We gotta finish our battle sequence, XD**, Vana Alqua **– My editor, who reviewed just about every chapter just in order to get me to update… I feel stalked . , j/k… Lauren you better post a story soon, or else Check her out on fictionpress**,beybladegal24** – Thanks for encouraging me!**, purpleleemer** – Thanks for e-mailing and the msn group thing**, xWhiteXStaRx, OOCmuch, Aliryn, SenceLess, darkened soul, Bun-chan529, Ontario, dragon keeper1 **– The vacuum always attacks Sango… It does my bidding, O.o**, Sweeteen, Nicola Silvera **– hehe, XD here be the chappie! Everyone, go read her stories or I shall smite thee**, kagome lover, kitsune Akero, Inu and kag fan till death, Sailorman, Inu'sHardcoreBitch3** – longest review ever, O.O**, Zeldagurli, Elizzi shawnainoakhurst, leggy freak003, Dark Inu Fan, Lone-puppy and anyone else I might have missed.**

**Me: **Cookies? T.T

**Sango: **((Flies out window)) I saw the sign… It said… yield to cross walkers…

**Inuyasha: **Call 1-800- EUFANKNEWFANSCHEFAN

**Kagome: **SPEED RACERS GO!

**Miroku: **G-dawg! ((Gets in hop car))

**Shippo: **WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!

**Me: **O.o

**Naraku: **They say rat pellet in my cookie, I say no, big chocolate sprinkle!

**Inuyasha: **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ((Crashes into clock))

**Miroku: **Theme song!

I'll take yo' to the candy shop! OOOO

I'll let yo' eat all the lamb chops! OOOO

Keep going now, don't you stop!

Keep going until yo' eat that chop, Wooo!

**Me: **Did you rewrite the Candy Shop lyrics?

**Miroku: **……… y'all don't know who you be messin' with!

**Inuyasha: **I smell smoke! Readin' be fer dumb people.

**Me**: U.u

**Naraku: **NOOO! MY COOKIES!


End file.
